


When Opportunity Knocks

by shxymeless



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxymeless/pseuds/shxymeless
Summary: A cold case of boredom leads Sombra to the Overwatch headquarters where she comes face-to-face with Commander Morrison. Will she get out alive? Or will her encounter be her demise?





	1. Chapter 1

If boredom could kill, Sombra surely would have died numerous times by now. It was always the same at Talon; nothing new ever happened. If memory served right, the only exciting thing to ever happen since she joined was Reaper bringing home a box of pizza six weeks ago. And even then, he immediately  retreated back into his room to do god-knows-what. Widowmaker was no help in the fun department either. Any joke thrown just went over her head. Sombra had a sneaking suspicion that Araña understood the jokes, but had her humor removed when she was trained. Without their help, the hacker was left to her own devices to find some fun. After all, the night was young and she refused to go to bed so early when tons of opportunities were available.

So there she was, sprawled on the couch and flipping mindlessly through TV channels, when a brilliant idea occurred to her. If Talon repeatedly proved itself to be useless in the fun department, surely Overwatch could do the opposite. Talon was merciless and straightforward. Need someone murdered? Got it. Need to blackmail a corporation? Done. Sombra knew she was more at home here than she could ever be over there, and in all honesty, that was just fine with her. From an early age, she understood how the world worked, and believe her, it wasn't with kindness. Overwatch, in her own opinion, was either a.) hiding a sinister ulterior motive, or b.) delusional. Based on her own interactions with them, the latter seemed to win out. They were good people, but they were too naive. It was a shame that their talents were being used on the wrong side, the optimistically foolish side. Every day does not end with smiles and high fives. The planet doesn't spin on it's axis for the good of the people. In the real word, it was kill or be killed.

In her case, manipulate or be taken advantage of. This was probably why she didn't even trust her own teammates. When it came to personal matters, she trusted no one. This was also why, instead of warning them she'd be gone for a while, she just left and headed to the HQ of the enemy. Talon had the name and face of every member on record, but even so, Sombra had long since done her research on everyone she needed to, as well as the layout of the building. Prep-work made her life easier, since she was well aware of where to go and how to get in undetected. Even Sombra had to admit, though, their security was impressive. Not impossible to hack, just impressive. After a few minutes of fiddling with it, she managed to take down the cameras and alarms , giving her the necessary access inside. All she did was glance around the corner before she took a quick step back into the shadows. Not two seconds had passed and the fun was already starting. Mr. Commander himself was awake, for some odd reason, and appeared to be patrolling. With a wave of her hand she went invisible and undetected, moving quietly down the hall, right passed him. She heard her own footsteps and chuckled, rounding the corner. A large silver locked door stood in her way, but after working her magic, she slipped inside and closed it behind her, going visible again.

The control room. Every camera in the building was down. She plopped into the chair, kicked her feet up on the dashboard, and turned them back on. "Let's see what's so special here."

Unfortunately, she didn’t get to see much. Unbeknownst to the hacker, she’d made a small error. She underestimated the soldier.

After all his training and experience, it would have been impossible for him to not notice the small ‘whirring’ sound that occurred from the security cameras once they were turned on. He may have missed their disarming, but he caught on to this. Within 20 seconds, Jack sprinted stealthily down the hallway, firearms in hand, and yanked the door open. His visor shone brightly, eyes locked on the perpetrator.

"Stop! You've just broken a hell of a lot of laws coming in here, and I've got no problems being judge, jury, and executioner. So step away from the console, hands up, and move slowly!"’

"Do not be such a bore. I broke no laws, technically," She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled," Mira, señor Morrison  in the flesh. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of introducing myself to you." Nor was she going to. Sombra lifted her hands up in the air to show she would be somewhat compliant. No one wants a bullet storm through their body, but on the other hand, she didn’t plan on standing up yet. No, instead she kept her hands up, palms swiping across the air to show about twenty or so holographic images surrounded by purple frames. Each image was taken directly from the cameras, revealing what every Overwatch member's sleep schedule looked like right about now. On the far left was the doctor herself, curled up in a thick white comforter. A couple of frames down was Lena Oxton, tossing and turning in her sleep while her chronal accelerator cast a blue glow across the room. The very last frame contained his second-in-command, Ana Amari. In her sleep, she kept a rifle by her side; she seemed to be prepared at all times.

His eyes narrowed.

Sombra glanced at all of them and sighed, pushing her feet off the dashboard with disinterest. Other than those holograms, nothing else was open. No secret Intel, no information on weaponry or their armory, not even blueprints (though she didn't need blueprints anyway when her data storage permanently contained the layout of the building). "You seem to be the only one awake, amigo. Aiming at a defenseless woman is a little ... _mal_ , don't you think? I have done nothing to you and yet you point your lasers. I mean, ask a girl out for coffee first." She tsk'd him, standing up. To make sure her body didn't resemble swiss cheese, the hacker turned around slowly with her hands still up. Everything his profile said about him was true, from the description of his appearance down to his overwhelming caution. "And for what? For walking in? There were no locked doors, everything was just open when I got here." She smiled. "And it's not like you have footage to disprove what I say, anyway."

Peeking back at the camera screens behind her, she was able to pick out which one was in the kitchen. Low dimmed lights hung over a small round table. The kitchen was spotless from what she could see and on the sleek counter was–would you look at that– a coffee machine. "I came, I walked in, and I just happened to open the door. Nothing was stolen, nothing was taken, and no one was hurt." Her gaze flickered briefly to his gun. "..yet." Again, being careful to move slowly, she waved her hand and shrunk all the holographic pictures until they were out of sight before lowering her hands to her sides. "So.. coffee now?"

The person in sight wasn't someone Jack recognized...a woman obviously, but nobody he'd encountered before. Was she working for Talon? Probably. But then why would she be here on her own? What would she be up to that was such a great risk? Not to mention, she knew who he was...And yet he didn't have her name.

Tightening his grip on the weapon, he growled out, "You are not authorized for any information on this terminal, and you are not authorized to be in this building. Locked or not. And I check our doors...and the security system before starting my patrol. Everything was locked. Everything. I don't need footage to prove myself...I'm all the proof I need."

His grip remained tightened still as she stood slowly, his eyes scanning over her for any signs of a weapon. Any signs that she would be putting up any kind of fight. But instead she just kept her hands up and, of all things...was asking for coffee. What kind of messed up operative was this? "Defenseless...sure. I know a look of a fighter when I see one. You've got claws, that's for sure. And if you know anything about me, and I'm betting you do, I've got every reason to point my 'lasers' at you." Part of him wanted to end this now. To fill her full of holes and write up a report about it later. Maybe fudge that she had threatened a bomb, or pulled a gun. Something to make it reasonable for the rest...some of them couldn't understand. Had to have some cause to follow through on your duty. This woman had broken into their home, and had made her way right to their control system as if she knew the place. She was dangerous, and she needed to be taken care of now.

But...if he caused an incident now? It'd be detrimental to the team. Not just publically, but personally. Nobody would be able to trust him if they thought he was killing simple passerbys. So. She wanted coffee? Fine. He'd get her coffee, and information in return. His gun stayed trained on her, and he nodded to the door. "You seem to know your way around. Kitchen. Now. You make any moves that I don't like, and I'll shoot you down before you can even know what hits you. You'll get your coffee. Then you and I are gonna have a chat. Starting with your name."

"We just met and you're already getting so personal," She teased, walking out of the room slowly.

His eyes narrowed as she made her little tease, nudging the rifle towards the exit of the room. "A name isn't personal. When I start to get personal, you'll know. Trust me." He hadn't been above a few more questionable interrogation tactics through all these years, and if need be? He'd do it with her. The fact that she was a woman held no sway over him, and he'd not let anything get in the way of figuring out this unknown. There was no clue as to who she was, who she was affiliated with, and what exactly her goals were tonight. She had gotten the projections up of those under his charge and that had been too much already. If he finds out she was after secrets further than that, there'd be blood this night.

As far she knew, her own identity was secure, so she was just a giant question mark to him. He would never find out her name. Not him or any other Overwatch member. She's run into a couple already, so two or three of them might recognize her as 'the other Talon member'. But other than that, she was sure he didn't have a clue as to who she was or why she was here, and that was the best part.

Once she was out of the room, Sombra strolled down the hall at her own leisurely pace. Too fast and he might shoot. Too slow and he'd shoot anyway out of irritation. When she reached the stairway, she descended and started whistling lightly, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. "So, qué haces so late at night? I expected everyone to be asleep but you surprised me. Bad dreams? I know a guy who can fix that. It involves a lot of santa maria candles, but still. If they turn black, something bad's going on." Chitchat. Small talk. It was easier to blab about nothings than to hear their footsteps echo in the silence. Honestly how did he manage to patrol by himself? All this silence was eerie.

The level of annoyance she was generating started to increase as they made their way down the stairs. He'd hand it to her that she was picking the right pace. Not too fast, not too slow, and their steps were quiet comparatively. But the friendly tone she held as she whistled and spoke was grating the nerves. But he knew a thing or two about mental warfare as well. He wouldn't let her see a crack in his armor. So. He spoke right back. "I'm up because someone has to patrol for people like you. No dreams involved. Of course, I'd rather have my night be completely boring but you just had to ruin that. So. Feeling a bit cranky right now. Fingers get a little twitchy when I get cranky."

When they reached the second floor, she walked through the doorway to the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee machine. Now, a normal person would set the machine up regularly, but then what was the point in being who she was? With her back turned to him, she lifted her left hand and shot out purple electronic tendrils to 'hack' the coffee machine into starting so she wouldn't have to go through the manual process of doing it herself. When the pot was all ready, Sombra grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured it in, followed with milk and sugar she found in the fridge and cabinet. Then she leaned her hip against the counter and faced him, sipping. "You wanted to talk?"

His eyes stayed centered on her, ears twitching again as he thought he heard something from her. But there only appeared to be a coffee machine turning on around her, and he trailed her as she found the cups and other assortments as easily as if she lived here. He kept his rifle aimed right on her head. His visor confirmed the shot as well. It'd go right through the center of her forehead, and there'd be no chance of survival. Good. "...yeah. let's talk. For instance, who you're working for? Your goal here? How you thought you'd be able to walk in without me finding you? How you know who I am? And...again. This time I'm insisting heavily. Your. Name."

Raising an eyebrow at the numerous questions, she turned around and reached to grab a spoon, still moving carefully because that gun was intimidating; not enough to actually scare her but just the right amount to get her to comply. Once her fingers picked up a small spoon, she turned it upside down and stirred the sugar in her coffee. The taste was still far too bitter for her liking. After a few quiet seconds of stirring, she tried sipping it again and gave an audible sigh. Much better. "Mi nombre?" What an odd question. The others made much more sense based off what she knew about him. But to ask for her name? That was something she could easily lie about, and yet, to see where the night took her, she would tell the truth.

"Okay, Señor, I will answer your questions. Not because you are aiming a very large gun at me, which I think might be so big in order to compensate for something else that is potentially very little, but because I want to see where this goes." The mug raised to her lips for another sip, steam coming off in tiny waves. She might have to sneak in here more often just for this drink. "In return, I would like to ask you a question. And if you're wondering about a catch, there is none. I do not want information about this 'famillia' of yours, nor will I ask about any secrets or operations you are undergoing. It will be a personal question. Si? Would you do me that favor? Answer my question?"

They both knew he didn't have to. He could easily put a few hundred bullets in her body in the blink of an eye. Sombra wasn't worried either way. Whatever information she held would die with her, inside her. That was the beauty of being her own computer system. If she needed to hightail her ass out of here, she might be able to. Might. He was fast, and she wasn't so sure that she was faster, but her invisibility would at least give her a few seconds' of a head start. Still, her outward appearance was calm and relaxed. Only, now she moved over to the kitchen table and took a seat, crossing her legs. "What do you say?"

He never showed any sign of moving his rifle from aiming right for her, and long as she stood in this base, it never would. But even he knew that continuing to ask for her name was a foolish thing. She could easily lie, make up some cover, or just use some title or alias. Many people have one these days after all. But it had become some what a point of...pride he'd say. She had not answered when he demanded it at gun point before, and she had skated around the question since. She either had something to hide, or she was playing games with him. Both of which he was not a fan of, so he'd dig down deeper until he got to the truth. Even if that digging took a bit of pain.

Her next bit of speaking as she sipped that coffee set him a bit on edge. She wanted to ask him a question? Like she had any right to anything from him? He wanted to pull that trigger honestly. Just to see the surprised look on her face as the soldier got his job done instead of playing this little game. But he needed to know how she got in here...to fix the defenses for later. And beyond that...he'd admit. There was something drawing him in about her. The way she seemed so casual with a gun aimed right for her, as if she had just been strolling along in here without a care in the world. Not many people could stare down his barrel and act like it was nothing major, especially while insulting him at the same time. So he would play along a little bit longer. Though, her time was running short, along with his patience.

With a slow nod, he shifted in place, keeping his aim steady as he spoke. "Fine. Ask your question. I'll answer. But I'm expecting good information from you, miss. I'd rather not have to spend the rest of my shift cleaning up the kitchen. We just got the coffee machine working after all. Be a shame to mess it up again. And after this is done...we'll just have to figure out what we're gonna do here, aren't we?"

"I suppose we will Jack. I suppose we will." And now it looked like her night was turning back around for the good. Who knew she was capable of making good decisions? Next time she wanted a fun night, she knew exactly where to go. Leaning back into the chair, Sombra eyed him and went back in her mind to the questions he had asked. Which would she answer first? The easiest. "Since you seem to intent on knowing my name, I'll give that first. I'd also shake your hand for proper introduction... but," The corners of her lips tilted upwards in an amused smile as she glanced at the gun," something tells me you're not up for it." It was probably closer to 1 AM now, and yet he still wasn't tired. She made a mental note to do some in depth research on him later.

"I know the schedule of this building, to an extent. I know when the lights go off every night, I know when the automatic lights turn on. I know when the members typically go to sleep and where all the exits and entrances are. That’s how I expected to not run into you. I assumed you'd be sleeping like the rest." Just for an added bit of enjoyment, she swiped her free hand against the air bringing back the 20ish frames. All of his friends were there, sleeping in weird positions like Junkrat or knocked out on the floor like Roadhog. An interesting group, no doubt. Sombra would bet money that Widowmaker slept upside down like a spider, but she...didn't really know for sure.

"Let's see.... What else, what else..." Now she was deliberately taking her time, pretending to remember as she stirred the coffee. "Oh yes, the juicier stuff. What you really want to know." The images disappeared again into thin air as she set down the mug, her index finger circling the rim absentmindedly. "Why did I come here.. This may come as a shock but I came for fun. Where I work is so boring at night. Nothing good ever happens. But I figured, Overwatch must have something interesting going on. And lo and behold, you came along and proved me right." Sombra paused in her movements to pick the cup back up and drink the last drops. "And my name is Sombra. Did I miss anything?"

To hear how much knowledge she had on the building was a bit unsettling, even more so when she swiped her hand and showed recordings of the group still. His gun lit up a bit as the screens hovered in air like that, eyes flicking over the screens quickly before refocusing on her. So much for her name first. "Glad I could be something you weren't expecting. And if you're still in our system, I'd suggest you get out of it. Real quick. Maybe a few people pass around stories about Overwatch...saying we're all about saving damsels in distress and kissing babies. But you can take it from me...a pretty face gets a bullet just as quick as an ugly one when I'm involved."

Then when she explained her reason...he could barely believe that. For fun? She came here for fun? No. No, that had to be a lie. But nothing about her body language, the look on her face, or the inflection of her voice said she was saying anything but the truth. God, what kind of woman is this? And once she finally said her name, he stowed it away to bring it up to the rest later. Or at least run in the database. If there was anyone named Sombra that they had a file on, he'd get all he needed to satisfy his curiosity. This infuriating conversation was almost over, and his finger hovered over the trigger as he shook his head. "..think you got it. Sombra. Now. What's your question for me?"

He nailed her impression of Overwatch right away. They were a giant group of goody-two-shoes to her, and she couldn't imagine seeing them any other way. But here he was, still pointing that laser at her to remind her how quickly he can take away her life. It actually thrilled her, in a weird kind of way. Sombra was thrown into dangerous situations everyday with Talon. Life threatening, be-ready-to-die at any moment type of situations, and she never once considered them to be serious. With Reaper and Widowmaker at her side, it was like child's play. And even if they weren't with her, back when she was in Los Muertos, having her life on the line was so normal, it eventually became boring. She didn't see her work any different from a regular office job.

But then she strolled into OW headquarters and now has to make sure her movements aren't too quick or a bullet will get blasted in her. And it was exciting! It was fresh and new! Call her loco, call her stupid, but she was having a great time. Now, as for him, she had to choose her question carefully. He asked her everything he felt he needed to know and everything he wanted to know. He asked her questions that were impersonal and she answered honestly. On her turn, she wanted to ask the opposite and gain the same result. Personal, and honest. It was just a matter of what she was going to say.... Taking a glance around the kitchen, Sombra pursed her lips and hummed, thinking. Well let's start with what she did know. He was up at night, patrolling. He was Jack Morrison. He was certainly deadly. But... that was it. She didn't know anything else. Personally, of course.

"Hmm... I think I want to know.. Why you distance yourself from tu familia here?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in her chair, resting her chins in her palms with her elbows on the table. Sombra had no interest in why he was here at Overwatch. Almost everyone who worked here had the same goal: to help people in some way. And that was fine and dandy. If they believed that was achievable, let them delude themselves. But her past research, though it only scratched the surface, did show he was more of a loner. No children on the database, no girlfriend, no wife, or blood family. He didn't even get close to his OW family, and she wanted to know why.

He saw her begin to think on what to ask, glancing about as if to be inspired by something in the room. Then she looked back to him, and it appears her question would be about himself. Though once she got it out, he couldn't help a small laugh. That...that was her question? Why he stayed away from the others like he must? To distance himself, as a commander to his soldiers? As a soldier would to any civilian? God, and that's what he had been curious about. Once his little bit of laughter was done, he shook his head to clear off the chuckles, gun still trained on her as if the laughter had no affect on his aim. Which it didn't. He'd shot under far worse conditions after all.

 

"Here I was thinking you'd have come up with something more...interesting. Guess I shouldn't expect much from some woman I've never even heard of before. Well. Sombra. If you have to know, I'll answer you just as truthfully as you answered me. The reason I separate myself from the others is because I have to. Because as bright as Overwatch has to be, sometimes it needs someone meaner. Someone willing to break a few bones. A soldier knows his place. A commander even more so. I have to protect them, and so I can't be some...family. I watch over them. Nothing more. The others can take solace in one another, but they'll never turn to me. And that's how it should be. Does that satisfy you?" He chuckled a bit at that, re-positioning himself as he makes a couple steps towards her. "Not that I really care about that. I'll be taking you to the holding cells I've decided. Sure you know the way there too."

 

And that was where he made his mistake. Up until then, he'd been pretty much guarding and blocking the entryway. And that hadn't mattered to her because Sombra was intent on staying and having her last bit of fun for the night. "You do not take solace in your companions, and you do not allow them to be your friends. Yet you care for them deeply, that is obvious. I cannot imagine you would go through such great lengths to protect a bunch of people you had no heart for. You spend your nights patrolling, like this night, to make sure everyone and everything is safe. But you do not give them a shoulder to lean on because you want to be Mister Tough Guy. That is really puzzling." She sighed, standing.

Her response to his answer wasn't welcome, nor needed, and he merely grunted out back to her as she stood. "You're no therapist to me, Sombra. Don't need anyone trying to analyze what I do. It simply is something that has to be done. Much like this next part. You were interesting, I'll give you that. Surprise an old soldier with a few things...but I'm not someone you should have ran into tonight. Hope you liked the cup of coffee. Doubt you'll get another anytime soon. So move it." He motioned at the door behind him with his head, rifle steady as he prepared to lead her down to the holding cells.

Fine. If he was going to take her to a cell, it had to be her fault. The only thing she could do now was go with him and obey.

_Yeah, right._ Her night was coming to an end and the fact that he planned on jailing her just meant her time was up. "I cannot stay, sadly. Maybe next time we can have hot chocolate, amigo." With a wave of her hand, she went invisible. She was hoping to save that skill for another time but it looks like she'd have to push things forward a bit. And since Soldier 76 did her the honor of moving closer and stepping away from the door, she sprinted out of the kitchen and down the hall.

The moment she vanished, he opened fire. The fact that his bullets whizzed into the wall meant that she was gone. "Dammit!" His head turned from side to side as he tried to pick up any sound to indicate that she had run off in one direction or another. When he thought he had caught the sounds of her footsteps, he dashed off in that direction. He knew she couldn't outrun him. No regular human being could anymore. His legs pumped and pushed but he didn't grow tired. His muscles didn't strain or get exhausted. Long as he had chosen the right path he believed she would be going, she was good as caught. "No point running! You should've come peacefully! Now we do this the old fashioned way, you hear me Sombra!" The chase had become more personal to him now. Before was business, but now? To try to outsmart him after playing so many games? This was about more than just doing what was right.

Two more seconds. Sombra was literally racing against her own time right now, hauling her ass down the stairs to the first floor. Thank god she knew the layout by heart and memory. One more second. The door was in her sight.

He had reached the backdoor far before anyone else could have in that moment, and his gun traced around the room. He flipped his visor to different modes, trying to locate her. She had to be coming this way, right?

And then she was out the door. This was the most her heart's ever been racing before. Normally, she has trouble even laughing, and here she was thrilled to be chased. Not so thrilled about potentially dying, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers.

The backdoor would make most sense to someone trying to escape...unless...He rounded on a console and flipped to camera views of the first floor front door. And there she was, slipping out just as she turned visible once again. What followed next was a frustrated howl...and then silence once more. The others would be stirring soon...and he'd have to explain this night, and why the kitchen wall had a set of bullet holes in them. But right now, he was marching himself to the archives. She had given him a name, and by God, he was going to look into everything about her for the next time she dared to show her face around here.


	2. Drinking with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra returns to seek out her latest source of entertainment. Will Jack indulge her, or will he finally get fed up with the Latina's shenanigans?

The team awoke soon and found Jack right where he was meaning to be, at the archives and looking into Sombra immediately. Some operatives had reports on her, and there were a few stories about her in old gang days. But nowadays...she was associated with Talon. With Reyes and his damnable crew. And Jack had not only let her get away, but he'd damn well let her have a cup of coffee and ask a question about him. Damn her. Damn her straight to hell. She'd acted like the entire exchange was some game, and she could have very well been here for any plot. Shit, if she could get in like that, she could easily show all of Talon how to do so. Lead an assault directly on their HQ with barely anything anyone could do to stop them. Not while they were under his leadership though. Not while this soldier was still on duty.

  
He soon briefed them all on what happened, and who had been in their base. A few eyes flashed recognition, anger even...and he would use that to his advantage. He knew she wouldn't be back the next day...or even the next. Possibly ever. But if she were to ever show her face around here, he wanted this system scrubbed and looked over. The team spent the time they had between missions verifying security protocols and identifying weaknesses in the system. Jack patrolled on the outside to try to find any noticeable blind spots in the cameras and fixed a few that had shown. There was possibly one or two left, but so far as anyone could see, their surveillance was fixed. Even with that, Jack's sleep schedule did not get to a healthy spot. Instead of the two nights out of a week, he had turned to just a few hours in the week. But nobody could convince him to rest. Not any of the medical staff, not any of the team...not even Ana. He had slipped up once, and he wouldn't repeat the mistake again.

  
So the nights came and gone, and he patrolled each one. Perhaps she thought waiting long enough would make him stop suspecting her. But that was the problem. It was him. She had shown herself once, and now he would never doubt a possibility that she would show again. His patrol route had shifted somewhat to cover more ground, looking over key control and sensitive data areas with a more discerning eye...and just like that night before, for a moment he heard the background whir of their system fade away then jolt back to life. She was here. Sombra had returned. A mean grimace appeared on his face as he began to make his way through, ears listening closely for any sign of her. If she would stay invisible, he'd use anything to find her...sound...smell...this was a personal visit this time. And he'd get the drop on her once more. Especially as he waited outside the silver control door, in a small alcove opposite of it. If what he could read on her was true, she wouldn't be able to resist going for the same target twice. A way of flaunting that even on alert, she wasn't able to be touched. But his visor had him focused, and he whispered to himself in a moment of passion. "Come on Sombra...I damn well dare you...come right for me."

On that night, by the time she got back to Talon, she'd stopped at a supermarket and bought some celebratory ice cream. For once, her night hadn't turned out to be the same old boring shit it usually was. Even though it had cost her giving some information, she was pleased to have gotten away with not telling him a key piece of info: where she worked. With all the questions she'd answered, Sombra was sly enough to get away with neglecting to mention she was a member of Talon, although it didn't really matter. He'd find out eventually, either through his own research or through one of the other Overwatch members who have actually seen her before. But she didn't want to tell him herself. A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that if he’d known she was with Talon, she would've never gotten that delicious coffee. That was a risk she was not willing to take.  
When she returned, both Widowmaker and Reaper were awake at this ungodly hour. And they didn't seem too surprised to see her with ice cream, but they were more than a little suspicious of her previous whereabouts. Once she put the tub of cookie dough ice cream in the freezer, they hit her with some 'casual' questions. What was she doing? Where did she go? When did she leave? Who was she with? All to which she shrugged and said some vague answers before retreating to her room. Neither could understand her desire to seek out adrenaline. So she went to sleep, satisfied with the way the evening had panned out for her. Next time she returned, she needed to be better prepared. If Mister Morrison himself was going to be awake, she was going to need a whole lot more than invisibility to keep herself alive.

  
But of course, Sombra wasn't stupid enough to go back the next day. Or even the day after that. It was far too early, and even if he wasn't expecting her, she wouldn't risk it. Plus, Talon hit her with some missions, so she was preoccupied anyway. A blackmail here, a kidnapping there. And next thing she knew, two weeks had flown by. Time really passes when she isn’t paying attention. Only this time, she was ready to return. On a day when her missions were all cleared up and her teammates were in their rooms, she waited for midnight to hit again so she could sneak out. But, to stay prepared, she brought her gun and holster with her. Travelling to HQ, she snuck her way to the only camera blind spot and used that location to tap back into security, shutting down all the cameras and systems like last night before entering through a side door.

  
Sombra was complicated. She was paradoxically predictable and unpredictable at the exact same time. For strangers and new friends, she was unpredictable in the way she reacted and acted. But then her unpredictability became predictable entirely and it was only a matter of time before the cycle was repeated. Take this for instance. Showing up at HQ two weeks ago was unusual and never done before, but here she was, doing it again. Once she had managed to slip inside the building, her invisibility was activated and she hurried down the hall and up the stairs before she was detected. And just like last time, she went straight for the control room so she can get a hold of the cameras. But her movements were a little slowed, maybe because now she was overthinking things.

  
Sombra reached the silver door just as her invisibility wore off, but her hand paused on the handle. Why was this so easy? Naturally, she had expected him to keep looking for her even if she had been gone for 2 weeks. From what she knew about him as well as from what he told her, being a soldier and a commander made her believe that he would not rest until she showed up again. Then again, another part of her figured he would give up after she didn’t show face after a week. It was the obvious thing to do. But Jack Morrison wasn't the average person, far from it. So why was she able to just stroll in here and go straight for the room like taking candy from a baby? "Stop over analyzing, estupida." She shook her head and took a step back from the door, lifting her left hand again to let her hacking system do the work. Sure enough, once the violet had seeped into the door, the door unlocked and she pushed it open and headed inside.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end though. No, something wasn't right this time but she could not figure it out for the life of her. Instead of sitting down in the chair like last time, she stood up over the console and took a long look at each and every single screen. Her palms lay flat against the metal of the console while her eyes flickered over each camera view to figure out what was wrong, and why she was reacting this way. Her intuition was never wrong but nothing seemed to be amiss. Leaning forward, Sombra bent over slightly to get a closer look, still not finding what was wrong. Or where Jack was. "Come on amigo," She murmured softly, "Come out and play."

  
It took every single fiber of self control Jack had when Sombra shimmered into view. Whatever technology she had to go invisible like that...it was incredible. Not even his visor was picking her up. He'd have to make sure the team was well aware of that...that Talon could possibly have cloaking technology at such a scale. It was frightening to think Reyes could just...appear behind any of them without any way to detect him. Combined with his current abilities, it'd be devastating. But that was something to think on another time. For when this target was down. Sombra had acted just as he had predicted...experience wins out in the end it seems. He wasn't sure what exactly she'd go for now, but it wouldn't matter in a few moments. He'd go in, guns a blazing, and end this silly game.

  
So with a deep breath, he sprinted for the door. No need for subtlety here. It would take him mere seconds to get through the large silver security door, and by the time she could react, he'd be there. And if she went invisible? So what. He'd be blocking the only way in and out of the room. It was almost sad the way this would go...a woman who had appeared so interesting going down. But she had picked her side...chosen her fate from the moment she had gone against him. Jack was no stranger to have a bit of admiration for his opponent, but that won't stop him from pulling the trigger.

  
At least that's what he's telling himself as he kicks down the door, aiming down as his training kicks in like it does every time. He can feel the adrenaline pumping in his blood, visor giving him the confirm of his shot as he calls out. "Sombra! Don't move! This game is done, and you've lost. Back away slowly from the console, hands up. Just like before. Except none of that disappearing business. You hear me?" What was he doing? He should just be firing. Not even telling her commands. She should just be a corpse on the ground now, and he should get to wrap up a Talon file with the best ending they could ever hope for. A painless shot in the head. But this is what he was doing instead...and he couldn't figure out why.

  
Standing up straight, she raised her hands up and wiggled her fingers as a sign of greeting. "Hola Señor, I was starting to worry you weren't going to come see me." There was a much better chance of her getting some lead through her this time so she wasn't going to try anything on him, especially with him blocking off the only exit to the room. Slowly, she turned around to face him, stepping forward and away from the console. "I've been so busy. Would have loved to see your face again if I had the chance. Or, well not your face exactly, pero you know what I mean." With his visor in the way, she couldn't get a good look at him but she didn't need to. Joking with him was fun on its own. Even if her jokes flew over his head, she still enjoyed being here as opposed to staying at home and doing jack shit. "Oh! I almost forgot. I came with gifts this time. If you can hold off on pulling the trigger, I want to show you."

  
This time, however unlike the last visit, she wasn’t going to make a move until confirmation was given to her. He had enough reason to want her dead after the stunts she pulled last time, but her hands desperately wanted to show him what she'd brought along. In her back pocket to the right, there were two packets of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows included. The good stuff, the ones that required milk instead of water. The last time she was here, coffee was served. And she specifically asked for this. So this time around, Sombra brought it for them, making sure to bring him one as well so they could both enjoy a drink. It was more probable he'd sooner put her in those cells rather than have hot coco with her, but she'd take her chances. After all, if there was one thing she was certain of, it was the fact that she confused him. Jack didn't understand her reasons nor did she expect him to. Risking her life in the name of fun was a stupid thing to do, but it was such a Sombra thing as well. Real mattera bored her. Getting information was easy, getting entertainment was the real mission.

  
Her other gift was a lot odder than that. See, she's been real busy in the last two weeks. The back-to-back missions were killer on her sleep schedule but she also threw on a personal assignment that was pretty damn risky for her. When her teammates were both out of the house, she took the liberty of installing tiny hidden cameras in their rooms. Mostly so she could show the flip side of what'd occurred last time. Morrison might feel she was being intrusive and invasive, both of which are true. But she played fair (sometime); she was going to show how her own Talon members slept in the night. Plus, she really was curious to find out if Widowmaker slept upside down. If he would allow her to even show him, which was doubtful. She gave her fingers a little wiggle again and smiled, genuinely looking pleased to see him. "But... are we going to the cells this time?"

  
Jack tensed as she turned around, another wave of confusion going through him as she spoke. Worried? Christ, so she was hoping to run into him? And if she was here again, was it for 'fun' once more? Was the fun breaking into it, or was the fun now seeing him? Especially with her quip about 'seeing' him. He grunted behind his mask, finger hovering above the trigger still. "Not a lot of people get to see my face. People who are close to me, maybe. And like you know...nobody is close to me. So don't count on it." Here he is again...talking to her. She brings up that she had brought some kind of gift, and the paranoia in him screams that she means a gun. She was about to pull a piece on him, gun him down and laugh over his corpse. Make a fool out of him just like when she vanished before his eyes. Just end it now, Jack. End it before she ruins this place. End it before you make the same mistake you made bef- He shook his head to shake those thoughts away. He...really needed to get some sleep. And much as he knows a good idea would be to gun her down...there was a part of him that wanted to see what this woman was doing here. Why come back? Why want to see him again?

  
Well. Nothing like asking the source. So while keeping his aim on her, he nods his head, voice like gravel as he tries to put a bit more intimidation into his words. The mask could sometimes make it harder for him to speak normally...the whole persona really. Soldier 76. A faceless shooter that takes down evil the hard way. He'd been drenched in it so long, he sometimes forgot who he was. But that wasn't something to concern her with. Or that she'd ever need to learn. "...why did you come back? For fun again? And you were 'worried' I wouldn't find you? I've been doing nothing but patrolling these halls...working the system, finding flaws that you'd exploit...this whole time. Is this some game to you? Cause it isn't to me. You getting in here means the people here are in danger. I know you work for Talon. If you wanted, you could bring Reyes and his entire goddamn squad of flunkies in on our heads. But you're here...with gifts...for me. I don't understand you."

  
And as the saying goes, one fears what they can't understand. Part of him knows that is in there. There are plenty of people he could get, even from just one fight. His years on the field would teach him what they were after, what they were about, and the methods they would use. However, Sombra made no sense to him. To break into a facility, to almost die...just for fun? Now to come again for possibly the same reason? His curiosity had returned. "...show me your gifts. Slowly. Just like before, you make any moves I don't like? No hesitation. And I know that little trick now. I'll blow this whole room if I have to. On my life, I will."

  
The expression on her face was priceless. It was a mixture of surprise and delight, showing how shocked she was that he was going to allow her to present the gifts, and how pleased she was about it. Slowly she lowered her hands and reached her right hand into her back pocket to pick up their two packets. Then she pulled it out and showed him. "I'm not sure if you're into chocolate but it has marshmallows? No one can refuse little marshmallows, not even a big mean commander." She gave a small chuckle, amused by herself, and slowly set down the two packs onto the console so they were no longer in her hand. Now was the best part, if only because she would finally be able to have her own curiosity satisfied. But she was careful in the location of the cameras. If one was found out, they'd both be found, and then her teammates would be sure to kill her in a heartbeat.

  
"Since I showed tu familia last time, I thought it was only fair I do the same." There was a moment of hesitation as she mulled over her words before correcting herself. "My coworkers. I will show you my coworkers." That was possibly the only thing they had in common, family issues. He refused to see them as a family because he had to protect them; she didn't see them as a family because she didn't believe she could ever trust them, nor would she trust anyone. Sombra raised both of her hands slowly and swiped the air. This time, only two holographic pictures appeared, and it was very clear why. On the left was Gabriel Reyes in his own room. He slept without sheets because he didn't need the warmth. Every two seconds, his face would scrunch up, as if he was reliving something troubling. On the right, Widowmaker. Much to Sombra's disappointment, she did not sleep like a spider. However, she did toss and turn a lot at night and mumble in her sleep. It was unnerving.

  
Nodding her head, she made them disappear and placed a hand on her hip. "I believe we are all most vulnerable when we sleep. Our defenses are down, señor, so I know it bothers you immensely that I come here during that time. And I honestly should not care. But I do. If only because you bring me fun. And I respect you more than the others. So I wanted to show that we are also vulnerable, just like you. And I wanted to even things out a bit. I could very well come here for secret information and hack it, but I don't have that interest. Nor do I have an interest in telling Reaper or Widow that my late night visits are to here. They do not need know." She glanced at the packets and sighed, rolling her eyes. Her need for entertainment was apparently greater than her need for safety because she chose that moment to take out her gun slowly and put it on the floor. "Mira, don't shoot. To show my sincerity, I will kick my gun over to you. I only brought it tonight because you know, like a normal person, I do not appreciate having your gun aimed at me the whole time, but if it makes you feel better, take it until I leave." Then she stood back up and tilted her head. "So? Will you drink cocoa with me, Señor Morrison? We can chat some more. I do not mind answering more questions, within reason."  
To be frank, even when she showed such a delighted expression, he thought she'd be pulling some kind of weapon on him. A localized explosive maybe. He'd heard she had a device that allowed localized teleportation, so she could easily just drop a bomb here and off she would go. What had been pumped into him might save his life, but he'd never really know how far his modifications could carry him. He'd aged 'gracefully' compared to men his age, but an explosion doesn't really care about what you got in your blood. The explosion will still just burn it all away. But he had put some kind of misplaced trust with her this far. He'd reap the repercussions of it at this point. So when the two bags of hot chocolate mix sat in front of him, he blinked behind his visor. The night of her first appearance came back to him, and a small smile cracked behind the mask. Huh. Surprises on surprises.

  
But it was the next gift that had truly caught him off guard. Especially with the way she explained it. It was no surprise to hear a member of Talon not think of the group as their family...but she almost seemed sad about it. At least regretful. His eyes scanned over the screens before him, seeing the infamous sniper tossing about as if she could be bothered by anything. Then his eyes landed on his old friend...his old leader. Reyes. Reaper, now, he supposed. Much as he tried to not linger on it, he did. Would the two ever reach some kind of peaceful resolution? Or would they come to blows from here on? Bah...the man was a lost cause at this point. If Jack had even a shred of sense about him, the next time he saw 'Reaper', he'd end his life as quickly as possible. Do the man a favor.

  
His attention was brought back to Sombra as she explained her reasoning for her being here. It was...almost admirable. But still confusing. He couldn't understand breaking into an enemy base without it being some kind of mission or a chance to sabotage them. That was not her goal apparently...and his hands tightened as she pulled out her weapon. But she kicked it over to him, and his eyes flicked between it, the packets of powder, and her face. Slowly, he reached down to pick up the gun, and stashed it in a side holster. Then, with a small sigh thinking he'd probably regret this...he holstered his own rifle. His arms crossed before he pointed a hand at her. "...we'll have a cup. Chat. I still don't...get you though. I may be getting on in the years, but I'd think a woman such as yourself would have somebody else to lose the nights away with. Not bother with some old soldier."

  
Her hands clasped together as a grin spread across her face. Progress! She was starting to think she might never see the day when his gun would no longer be poised in her direction. It was a relief actually, to no longer have that tiny red laser staring her down. Now she could stare at him...or rather, stare at his mask. But hey! Baby steps. Sombra knew what he looked like in his early days of Overwatch, based off numerous news article clippings and videos online, but his appearance now was a mystery. If she was correct in her guess, almost nothing would have changed. It may have been years since those pictures were taken, but she was sure he was as handsome now as he was then, and she had no issue saying it. The girl wasn't blind, after all. She knew a good looking guy when she saw one. But...something threw her off, something he said.

  
"’A mujer such as myself'? Now what is that supposed to mean, Señor?" That grin turned to a smirk as she nabbed the hot chocolate packets off the console and strolled out of the room with a bit of pep in her step. Just like last time, she headed down the stairs to the second floor, and from there into the kitchen. And just like before, no one was there. Instead of putting coffee in the coffee machine, she ripped open the packets and poured them in filter. It worked just the same. Then she raised her hand, let the tendrils seep into the machine to get it working on its own, and stepped back. "You wouldn't happen to have a certain opinion of me, would you?" While the machine whirred and dripped out hot chocolate, she took her seat at the small table and motioned for him to do the same. This conversation would prove to be entertaining, no doubt.

  
"You also do not give yourself enough credit. 'Some old soldier'. Psshh. " She scoffed at his own description of himself and crossed her legs. "Mira, I do not come here to toy around with 'some old soldier'. I come to enjoy the company of an attractive man. Not Soldier: 76, but Jack Morrison. See the difference?" She paused, thinking over something else he said. But Sombra shook her head. Addressing that was pointless and irrelevant at this point in time. Maybe they'll talk about it some other time.

  
There was a roll of his eyes hidden from her as she clasped her hands like that. As joyous as she was to not have a gun pointed at her, he could remind her that he was just as deadly with his hands as he would be with his gun. Enhanced strength made his grip well equipped to break bones if need be. But no point in ruining the 'fun' with that sort of comment. Besides, if she had any information on him from Talon, she'd know that to be true enough. He'd always be more comfortable with a weapon in his hands, but he could always get by without it. Either way, he followed her along shaking his head as she asked her question and led the two towards the kitchen. Seemed to be a bit happier walking without a gun at her back.  
"Listen, it's just what I know from my days growing up. A young woman didn't need to find ways to entertain herself in such a manner. I see Talon has issues sleeping themselves, but I'd think you could just...pop in a bar and get entertainment easy enough." She was...a pretty woman. Not something he'd say outright, but it's what she was. If she wanted to skip past boredom, she had far more pleasurable ways open to her, he was sure. It's part of his confusion. What she would want with spending so much time with an old dog like himself was beyond him. Part of what was intriguing, he guessed. But definitely part of what was confusing.

When she motioned to the table, he sat himself down, visor glowing as he regarded her. He had no intention of turning it off or taking off his mask for her. She’ll get just enough being face to face with who he was now. Soldier: 76. Even as she calls him Jack Morrison. He gives a small snort to show his amusement, leaning back against his chair with a shake of his head. "An 'attractive' man? You don't even know what my face looks like. Age and war don't do much for you, if you're wondering. I'm sure there are plenty of other, younger men who'd appreciate your attention more. And no. I don't see a difference. Cause there isn't one. It's who I am now, and that isn't changing. And you can make the cups, nothing says I'll drink it though. Not falling for that old trick. Mask stays on."

  
He was far more interesting than she gave him credit for. Not that she was expecting him to take off the mask, not with what she knew about him, but his being here was proof enough that he was doing far more. Mask or not, she was pleased to have his company. "You can keep your mask on. But as long as you drink the chocolate when I'm gone, I'll be satisfied. Pero if that drink goes cold, I will not be bringing you any more treats." She sat back with an indignant nod. Her money was spent on this delicious cocoa and he was going to drink it, damn it. Even if she didn't see him do it, she wanted to know her precious sweets weren't going to waste. "And since you're not going to drink it now, it'll probably get cold, so I will gladly be taking all the marshmallows for myself, señor." It was all in a joking manner, but she was serious about those tiny marshmallows. How dare he not appreciate the fluffy deliciousness packed into miniature sizes.  
Hearing the machine finish its cycle, Sombra stood back up and headed over to grab another mug from the cabinet. This one was smaller, and looked a lot more like a teacup, but it would suffice. She poured her drink, leaving only one marshmallow in the pot (she wasn't that cruel, he could have one and only one!), and returned back to the table to resume their conversation. "Also, I would like to bring up that I never said anything about looks. Who says a man cannot be attractive based off his traits? Beauty fades, señor. Character lasts." The cup was raised to her lips so she could have a taste, but as soon as the liquid graced her lips, she murmured a curse in Spanish. It was scalding hot. Give it a few minutes to simmer down.

  
"And si, there are probably younger men who would appreciate my attention more, but that implies I'm looking for a more sexual evening. With younger men. See, I can have a conversation with anyone of any age, but younger men are interested in physical, sensual, intimate fun. I'm not saying it's off the table," she teased with a gentle smirk, "but it's not quite what I am here for. If that was what I came for from day one, you would have probably shot me dead as soon as possible." It was an amusing thought, Sombra trying to jump his bones as soon as she saw him. But her joke held some truth, it was just heavily laced with her teasing to be seen as a real offer. Sex wasn't off the table. At the same time, it really wasn't her priority here. Sitting down and talking was.

  
He held his hands up as almost a sign of concession. "Fine, fine. I'll drink the damn thing, but once you're gone. It's appreciated. They keep us stocked here with essentials, but hot chocolate isn't usually listed as that. Not something you really put in a requisition form either. Take all the marshmallows you like though. Always found them to be just an unnecessary layer to the hot chocolate. By the time you put them in, they just melt anyway. Basically just foam at that point. I don't get it." He wasn't sure how the hell he suddenly got onto the topic of marshmallows in hot chocolate with someone who had broken into this base, but here he was. Talking about it. Ridiculous really. How was she even getting him to speak like this? Dangerous ability of hers.  
Another roll of his eyes as she makes her point about attractiveness being more than just the physical, shaking his head as she burns herself on the drink. "Give it time. Our machines make it hot. And maybe I'm just a bit more old fashioned. Or can't really see someone finding me attractive in any sense of the word. But I won't push on that subject any further. If you feel that way, well. Thanks, I suppose. Not something I'm used to hearing. Don't think you know me well enough to really make that decision though. Never fought beside me. Seen how I work on the field. Don't think you'd find that side of me so attractive."

  
Of course, the next topic of conversation made him...a bit uncomfortable. Not for the reason that those sort of...activities involving her would be...Christ, he can't even finish the thought in his head. Sombra was pleasing to the eye, and he's sure anyone would enjoy pursuing more physical relations with her. But she was Talon. He was part of Overwatch. He was older, and couldn't really see himself letting anyone have that with him now. He's using his life to make up for his past mistakes. For slipping so far, and letting the world turn so rotten. No. Physical distractions were not for him these days. No matter the loneliness. "Hmph. You've got that right at least. Trying to pull the whole 'seductive' routine on me would have earned a shot in the head. No, that's not...something I'm after these days. My duty is my life now. Nothing more. Nothing less. Maybe if you'd met me in my younger years. That's a hard 'Maybe', by the way. But no." His head tilted a bit, visor looking to the coffee machine. "Not now."

  
Okay, that managed to get a laugh out of her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, her smile even reaching her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, but.." Her cracking up continued on for a few more seconds before it died down and she shook her head, looking at him bemusedly. "I just couldn't help picture it. And how ridiculous I would have looked if I honestly tried to go down that route. I mean, imagine how silly that is! If I would have waltzed right in, gone invisible long enough to get the drop on you, and then..what? Start playing with your pants?" That resulted in another burst of laughter. "Better yet, what if I had laid across the table or something and tried to- I don't know- seduce you with my español?" She could honestly clutch her stomach from how amused she was at these notions. The thought of seduction would never have crossed her mind, and it's a good thing too because of how foolish she would have looked.  
"And then -bang!- right to my forehead." Sombra made a gun shape with her thumb and forefinger, pretending to aim at Jack's forehead like he would to hers. "Ay dios mio, what a disaster that would have been huh? I would have lost my life and my dignity at the same time." Now that she was calmer, though still smiling, Sombra took a hold of the small teacup once more and tried tasting it, a lot more cautious this time around. The tip of her tongue dipped into the liquid and retreated quickly, relieved to find how warm it was now. "Bueno." She raised the cup to her lips. Her intention was to just sip it, but that damn chocolate was so good, she ended up downing the whole cup in one shot. A foamy mustache formed on her face and she licked it off.  
Jack blinked as she took the innocuous comment and just ran with it, laughing and almost losing herself in the whole situation. Soon enough, her laugh was somewhat contagious, and he found himself chuckling right along with her. A shake of his head came with some of her comments, his hand covering his mask as he tried to calm down his own laughing. "Oh yeah...just yank me into a closet, dip me down, and start whispering goddamn sweet nothings in Spanish to me. Would have been yours in a second. Christ. You'd be surprised how many people have damn well tried, Sombra. Had this operation once in France. Supposed to storm this terrorist base, take it out, little casualties as possible. Broke into this one room, and a woman was there. She was one of their operatives, saw it in a report. Starts all swaying at me, speaking French and winking as if I'd be affected by it. Soon as she got close to me, just smacked her with the butt of my rifle. Went down like a sack of potatoes."

  
He snorted at the mental image of it, the pure nature of it absolutely ridiculous. His invisible seducer. God. This almost made the night worth it. He hadn't laughed quite as much as that in some time, a grim smile hidden behind his mask. Here she was again, making him react in a way he never thought he would once more. While he should have been taking her down already, now he was casually joking about some kind of sexual escapade. The even worse part about it was that he knew, even in the joking, some part of him liked the thought of it. That's the loneliness talking though. And that he'll take care of through his patrolling getting back to normal.

  
"I also find it funny that you think I have never seen you on the field before, Jack. Just because you have never seen me does not mean I have never seen you. I have my ways. I can tap into cameras worldwide, the more basic ones at least. Yours actually requires me to work on it in person. But city cameras are cheap and easy. I could watch you from Talon's headquarters if I wanted to. And I have, on a surveillance mission before. Your profile doesn't measure up to seeing you work. Maybe that's why I hold more respect for you." She pondered the thought. "Because you don't believe in solving problems without sacrifice. If the world ran on peace, we wouldn't be here on opposite sides, now would we?" That was actually a bummer. That they picked their sides differently. Talon told it like it was, and she liked that. There was no sugar coating, no delusion. Jack embodied it, but he chose Overwatch. Part of her knew they'd get along a lot better if he hadn’t but. Well. That wasn't up to her.

  
Her sudden mood change was obvious, and maybe even a little confusing, with the way her shoulders drooped and her smile faded.  
When she brought up her surveillance capabilities, he had to admit. It was impressive. She was obviously very skilled at what she did, what with getting into this base twice now. The second time even with what they thought were their weaknesses covered. But he does regard her silently for a moment, hearing the way her tone slightly changed...and the look on her face going from the bright delight to a more somber sadness. "...I wasn't always that way. Things have changed me. But I see that this world is...constantly on one war or another. Not everyone here wants to admit that. To face that. But you have to. If the world was as beautiful as people liked to preach...there wouldn't be people like you or me would there? There wouldn't be soldiers. Wouldn't be a Talon. Wouldn't be an Overwatch..."

  
The tone had changed, and for some reason, he couldn't help but feel he was partially at fault for it. So. He slowly reached a hand over, and gave a couple of pats to her shoulder, sitting back down with a huff. "...I respect you too, Sombra. You've shown...a certain kind of guts I don't see often. And skill. Can't forget that. You're definitely one of the more interesting characters I've met in life. But don't spend time thinking on what could have been. Live with what you have now. That's some advice from an old dog trying to keep up with the new tricks...like those nails of yours. Don't think I don't notice that."

  
At least he was trying to make her feel better. That was worth more to her than the agreement to have hot chocolate. And for someone who distanced himself from the same teammates he worked with everyday, to step out of his comfort zone and pat her shoulder, well it honestly did mean a lot to her, more than she would let herself believe. Her face showed it, though. Her expression uplifted from the momentary sadness, now smiling again. "Thank you, Jack. You are a hundred percent right. There's... There's really no point in focusing on the negatives of decisions made beforehand. I know better than anyone that the past can't be fixed. It's just a matter of learning and moving forward, coming back stronger, and continuing on." Her voice seemed to trail off a bit as a faraway look overcame her.

  
This really brought back memories she hadn't intended on thinking about for a while. Back when she was an orphan and had nothing left to live for in the world. Those were the days. Sombra remembered having to live on a day-to-day basis, not knowing what the next 24 hours held for her or if she was even going to live. Back when she was defenseless, and actually vulnerable. A small child, capable of doing nothing to defend herself, to provide herself, or have anyone help her. That was when she saw the world for what it really was, that's when her eyes were opened to the truth. The world only worked in favor of those who could help corrupt it. As she grew older, she learned her talents and used them well to her advantage.  
That was the only way to live. Either manipulate or be taken advantage of, and she was not going to make the same mistake twice. The government scare shoved her into being Sombra, and nothing was going to bring her back. From time to time, she thought about her younger self, her innocent self. If the crisis had never occurred... She probably wouldn't have joined Talon. There'd be no need to survive. Just to live and enjoy life. But that wasn't the case anymore, was it? No, it was all about survival of the fittest. Killing, blackmailing, and hacking. It’s all she’s good for nowadays. No more of her younger sweet naivety. Experience has taught her well.

  
But Jack’s right. She couldn't allow herself to be sucked back into the past.Maybe a topic change would lift the mood? He mentioned something about her claws. Sombra lifted her palm and stared at the sharp points of her glove. "Si. They help when I need them. A punch in the face is useful, but so is scratching flesh off." She wiggled her fingers. In all honesty, her claws were used as a multipurpose. On one side, she was able to defend herself a lot better up close. On the other side, each sharp point was connected to wires that helped in her hacking. Without her suit, Sombra was still capable of everything she could do now. After all, her mind and body was her own hard drive. But the suit helped channel it.

  
Jack nodded at that, a small smile beneath his visor as well. Not one to show though. His smiles shouldn't be in existence anymore. Not after his mistakes. Ha...telling her to not live in the past while his present is being shaped by it. While he still thinks back to it to this day. He guessed that's what getting old meant, and he could see a familiar look in her eyes as she smiled. The look of one glancing back at their past. He'd seen it in Ana's face...and his own whenever he took off the mask. That was another reason he wore it. The eyes showed true feelings, no matter how hard you tried to hide it.

  
Besides that, his face had...embodied Overwatch. His was always the one on the posters. The one the media showed. He'd been pushed up through the ranks. Handsome Jack Morrison, young and full of energy. The best soldier that's ever been. Walk him through the streets and see people cheer. Bah...even though age has been fought off a bit with that junk in his system, he wasn't the pretty boy anymore. His face wasn't something to share with the world anymore. Neither was his actions. Soldier: 76 wouldn't be associated with Jack Morrison to the public eye. That's how he needed it. Overwatch still needed to show it's best side...and he'd let the worst of what he's become stay in the shadows.

  
Once she began wiggling her fingers and speaking of the nails, he was sucked back out of his nostalgia, focusing back on her. He huffed a bit at that, reaching forward to give a flick of his finger to one of the claws. "Hm. Solid stuff. Got some wiring in that too. Guessing you use it for breaking into computers among other things when you want. Useful for you. Not sure how it works, but hey. Not my field of expertise. All I need is my gun, the target, and a clean shot. Think I'll leave the more complicated fields to you younger folk." He tilted his head up to give a small scratch to the underside of his chin, forgetting about the metal plating surrounding it for the moment. Wear the mask long enough and it feels like the face he supposed. He settled back into his seat, regarding her in silence for a moment or two before speaking up once again.

  
"...So. Had your hot cocoa. You have questions for this 'attractive man'? Something you're wanting to find out? You've shared why you're here and explained it further to me. Figure a little exchange is something we should do here. Got something else in that head of yours that's dying to be asked, get it out. No promises I'll answer depending on the question...but least I won't have a gun on you this time."

  
Her nails raked along the table as she contemplated that. What else did she want to know about him? The opportunity was laid out right in front of her, and for once, she was stumped. It wasn't due to a lack of questions, but rather an abundance of. Jack was a giant mystery to her. Sure, she knew the basic stuff. He was and still is a soldier. Genetically altered in the military. Anything she could find in any sort of database in the last forty years was already tapped into and stored in her hard drive. But it didn't tell her much about who he was, just what he was capable of. As a rival, that was pretty useful. And that was fine and dandy for when she was back at her own HQ. But when she came here and indulged herself in conversation with him, Sombra wasn't his rival. This was the only time she allowed herself to be...herself. Not the hacker, (okay yes the hacker) and not someone who erased her real identity to survive the world, but as herself. Just. Her.

  
They weren’t enemies in this moment; she wasn't his friend either because quite frankly, she didn't think they were quite there yet. But they were people. She wasn't a Talon member right now, and she didn't see him as an Overwatch member. It was just Jack and Sombra sitting down to talk. Jack and Olivia, even if he didn’t know that name yet. So she was going to ask him questions, Sombra to Jack, and nothing more. Starting with his relationships. "Alright, I do have one question on my mind. Actually, I seem to have a couple, but I'll give you this one first. Fair warning, it's a lot more personal than the last ones were, so if you don't feel like answering, just say pass and I'll jump into the next one.”

Jack nodded.

She smiled softly. “Ready?”


	3. The Public Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interruptions get into the heads of these operatives. Will Jack listen to his eldest friend and stop this before it's begun? Will Sombra stay away for good?

"You mentioned something earlier about how you wouldn't get involved with a woman again. Before the hilarity of my imagined seduction came up. Why won't you feel a woman's touch and comfort?" She didn't say it in any sort of special way. Sombra was just genuinely curious. It was her belief (ironically) that everyone should feel intimacy with another person. It's just that, when it came to her, there was no real purpose. Being intimate was like opening up all your wounds, all your heartaches and mistakes for someone else to see. It was being open and honest and pure with them. And then there was the possibility of them betraying you. That kind of intimacy required trust, and she trusted no one.

Jack wasn't entirely sure why he'd put that forward. Why he was inviting her to know more about him. Maybe it was because he knew she wouldn't really ask about any of his tactical information. She worked with Reyes after all, he could give her all the dirt she could want on his abilities. If he wanted to. Or she could just keep an eye on him during a fight. That'd be easy enough for her. No, what she would ask would be personal. It had been some time since he'd really shared anything personal, yet here was Sombra. Someone he had shared now a couple nights of growing just a bit closer than he'd like. That was a mystery in and of itself. He could chalk it up to her looks, sleep deprivation, or just his mind finally starting to lose the edge that kept him going after all this time...but it wasn't any of that. Or maybe not some of it. Still a man with needs, just needs he chose to suppress.

And ironically enough, that appeared to be the nature of her question. He chuckled again as she brought up the 'seduction', leaning back as she voiced her curiosity. He also appreciated that there hadn't been a teasing tone to that. It was a pure question about a not so pure subject. Not as if it affected him all that much. He saw no reason to deflect the question. Beyond that, if he did deflect, he had an inkling she'd not let the line of inquiry go. Or perhaps make it something to tease about. After thinking over the best way to answer it, he sat up straight and leaned forward from his seat, visor at eye level with her.

"...for one, again, I'm old. You start running out of people who'd even look at you as you get on in years. But more importantly..." His tone changed, a bit more remorseful, though his mask hid any shift in his face. "In the past...feelings have gotten people under me hurt. Friendships...desires...relationships...It's led to nothing but pain for those I do care about. Letting people close to me has only gotten them caught in the crossfire. Rather than go through that again and again, I'd prefer to cut it out entirely. Let no-one close. Deal with loneliness on my own. I'm a soldier in a constant war, and when you're at war...commodities like a woman's touch or company...Well. It's like hot chocolate. Something that isn't necessary. And you don't put it on a requisition form. That a good enough answer?"

It was a hell of an answer, she'd give him that. But it gave her something to think about. "One, I'm going to remind you that your age is just a número. From what I've seen, your speed and your stamina are just as good as when you were younger, so you can't blame it on your age, amigo. Maybe the reason you can't see people or women who look at you in that kind of way, is because you're not looking." She wasn't going to jump back into the conversation fully right now, at least now when she knew she was going to end up throwing her own opinion there. And he didn't want to hear it. That was fine with her though. Her opinion stood strong and tall, whether he believed her or not. Jack was a very attractive man, and his age wasn't offputting in the slightest. "You guard yourself off from everyone so you're not able to realize when a woman is into you. But it's also understandable. If I went through everything you endured..chacho. Who knows." Sombra gave a small shake of her head. "But the problem with you now is that.. I don't know. I want to give some sort of advice on healing and moving on or some crap like that but that'd be hypocritical of me. How can I ask you to start letting people back into your life when I don't even know what that's like?" 

In her own experience, she's never known what trust is. Not fully, anyways. She trusts Widowmaker to have her back whenever they're on a mission and risk their lives. She trusts Reaper to leave the goddamned toilet seat down every time he uses the bathroom even though he never does. In a way, she's trusting Jack right now to not suddenly call out his teammates and ambush her. All of this casual half trust and yet she doesn't know how to give it away fully. The last time she was even able to consider something like that, it was to her parents. And then they were wiped out and Sombra was on her own. And now she couldn't remember what they looked like, much less how she was able to demonstrate trust. People didn't deserve trust. But she didn't want him to live like that. He knew what it felt like to trust at one point, he should return to that.

"But...yes that's a good enough answer. I do wonder, though. If you're so worried about hurting someone you care about, why not get involved with someone who you don't care for?" In her mind, at least, it seemed like a simple solution to the problem. Jack refused to allow a woman's touch because of his past mistakes. He's hurt relationships this way, because they become all tangled up in his war. "A touch is still a touch, no? Maybe I'm missing the point. " She shrugged. If he got involved with a stranger, wouldn't it take away the worry that the woman might get hurt? At the very least, it would take away his concern. "Or a woman who can take care of herself. Someone you won't have to worry about getting hurt. If she can manage a gun and some combat, then she can handle whatever demons you're carrying, señor. But don't punish yourself by ignoring intimacy if that's what you want. I'm no therapist, and my decisions are not so far off from yours, but I at least seek my desires. You are pushing yours to the side."

Another roll of his eyes followed as she tried to brush away his age, leaning back in his seat as she gives her opinion on the matter. Of course, the argument he was prepared to give was the very one she offered on her own. She was telling him she had something similar, so what grounds did she have to say what he should do? "Ha...age is just a number. Yeah. The experiments done to me...the stuff that made me into the 'perfect soldier'. Sure. Lets me stay on par with the young soldiers. Hell. Lets me do more than the young ones even. But age is a two way street. Full of lessons mentally, not just physically. And the lessons it's put onto me don't make me for a romantic type. When someone would look into these eyes, think they'll see some sensitive soul? No...they'd just see the soldier. Nobody wants to stick with a soldier. Not in that kind of battlefield anyway."

Though, he did feel a bit of remorse for her after she admitted she didn’t have the luxury of trust in her life. So young, to already have to experience that. It wasn't fair for her. Another example of this world spewing out more bad situations for those who wouldn't deserve it. But he couldn't think on what he might have tried to help in the past. Only move on with what is there now. Which at the moment, is her and him. In a kitchen, talking about romance and sex for some reason. Usually if a lady had him going on about that subject, he'd probably be a bit excited. But it was a bit of a sour subject now, and he was glad his eyes could stay hidden as they looked downward. Nothing really happy to add on the matter. Past regrets of people he didn't try for...or relationships that didn't work. All blew away in the same explosion that changed who he was. Just move forward.

Jack snorted at her suggestion, shaking his head as he motioned all around him. "I don't leave this base much. Just on missions. Only on missions. Doesn't give a person much of an opportunity to meet up with some stranger. Only people here are those I know...those I do protect because they're worth it. I wouldn't put that on any of them." Though as she continued with further qualifiers for who he could 'hook up' with, a few links clicked in his head. A stranger...who handled herself in combat? Slowly, a chuckle emerged from him, and it lasted for a few good moments. Once it grew silent after his laugh, he motioned at her, the smirk audible in his tone. "...forgive me if I'm wrong here, Sombra. But sounds like you're almost describing yourself here. A stranger who can handle herself in a fight? Second night knowing you. You've proven that much about you. And here I was, thinking you weren't gonna try to pull the seduction card."

"Oh I'm not, señor." She waved her hand to dismiss the notion of what he was saying, "But if the shoe fits.." She shook her head while she chuckled. What she said definitely had similarities to her own self. That much was true. And even she could see it within herself, now that he pointed out. "I can see how I am exactly what I say. But under no circumstances am I trying to 'seduce' you through some weird reverse psychology. I mean, I make stupid decisions sometimes but I'm not that much of a pendeja. After all you've said, I wouldn't start to try that angle now." With a shake of her head, she uncrossed her legs and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "I am only describing a woman based off your own needs, from what you've told me. Tu quiere una mujer who won't get in the way, someone you won't have to worry about when the worst comes at you. Because let's face it, as powerful as you are, you're not a superhero. Superhuman, maybe, but not a superhero. You can't be in two places at once." 

Sombra shrugged her shoulders, folding her arms over her chest. The time on the clock told her it was nearing two in the morning, and yet she still wasn't tired. "A woman who can defend herself eliminates concern. Pero that's not all, because your feelings also get in the way. You can't risk a woman who you actually love, and you won't. That's why you distance yourself from everyone here, to protect them. So a woman you're acquaintances or even strangers with eliminates concern. I can't help it if I happen to fit the bill. But my intention was not to direct it towards myself, especially not after what you've said. " She paused to quote him. "'Maybe if you'd met me in my younger days'. 'That's a hard maybe'." Her fingers mimicked quotation marks while she spoke. "Persistent as I may be, I know cautious rejection when I see it, so you don't have to worry about me pursuing that. I may joke about it, teasing is always fun, but that's about it, señor. " 

Unless she was being paid to do so, she knew when to stop going after something. Actually, now that she thought about it, she hadn't persisted him at all since she met him. While her compliments still rang true, she hadn't actually tried to flirt. Yes, Jack was attractive. There was something about him that just intrigued her. And yes, she came back for more of his company even when he'd been dead set on jailing her last time. Okay and yes, maybe she was starting to like him a little more than she should. But no matter what, she held her pride high over her head and rejection was fine. Sombra understood his reasoning, but she wouldn't bother persisting. Looking desperate just wasn't on her list of things to do in this lifetime.

Jack gave a small nod as she spoke, listening as she explained further on what she believed was best for him. Still a ridiculous notion. Especially as she brought up rejection. A tiny part of him was somewhat saddened by that… but he wouldn't bring that up. His body language would stay the same as well. There was no reason for him to have any 'sadness' about her believing to be rejected. If anything, that was just the loneliness desperate to latch onto someone at this point. But he was clear on the matter. He'd not allow it. Not anymore. It wasn't something for him. Not for a soldier. They had made him 'the best', 'more than a human could ever be.' That'd have to apply to the more mental aspects of a human right? To push past mental barriers without any sign of wear or tear. That's what he'd believe in more than some silly way to relieve some unnecessary burden.

His eyes also glanced to the clock. Two. Hm. She'd kept him away from his route for a while now, but he could hear the hums of the cameras and security systems. She hadn't left them down. Good. A small chuckle left him though as he couldn't help but find it somewhat funny. "Sorry...I don't mean to seem insensitive. I don't. Still...believe your file says you're what? 29? 30? And that I'd have any position of 'rejecting' you? God, any other man my age would be drooling for a lovely young woman to be accepting. Just...a bit funny. To see how life goes. The whole 'maybe if things were different' schtick...I might consider what you're saying Sombra. Hell, I get stupid enough one day, might even tease you back. Try my old hand at flirting. Probably wouldn't go well. Besides...would you even really hook up with an Overwatch operative? There's danger there. Turning on one another at the drop of a hat. Chance of your team finding out. People here...I might be put under investigation, but nothing harsh. I don't imagine Reyes would appreciate it too much. Wouldn't want you getting in too deep."

Now he was playing the protector role again, for a woman he barely knew. Even continuing the topic of conversation was bad for him. Saying outright that she was lovely made his eyes look at her in a bit of new light. Pretty face, in shape, obviously very smart and signs of a major charmer. If he wasn't careful, she might talk this mask right off of him. Then she'd see Jack face to face. Not through some camera or old footage. But Solider: 76 without the wall he placed between him and all others. That's what it came down to really. Nobody would get close to Soldier: 76. And Soldier: 76 would never let them see Jack Morrison. Jack slipped away years ago when he learned what this world was truly like. No way he'd let those lessons be forgotten for something as silly as desire.

"Do you honestly believe that I live my life for 'Reyes'?" She questioned him incredulously. He wouldn't accept what she suggested for him, but he was willing to believe she cared about what Reaper thought of her. There was also a bit of disdain in her voice when she said his name. Reyes. For some reason, she preferred addressing him by his nickname rather than his actual one. "I told you before, I do not trust anyone. If I was worried about the opinions of my 'teammates', I wouldn't be here talking to you. As for how dangerous it is," She paused, finding this almost too amusing,"Well, that's how I live every day.” I am constantly sought out for knowing the dirtiest secrets of the world's most powerful people. I have a contract with Talon, not that I would actually leave, but they couldn't fire me anyway. And trust me, I make a living off of caution, so I've gone through all the fine print. There is nothing in my contract about hooking up with a member of the opposite team." And even if there was, she wouldn't have cared. Sombra lived her life for her and her alone. If she caught wind of even a rumor about Talon turning on her, she'd just go into hiding again like she did so many years ago. After all, there was a reason she was just 'Sombra'. No last name. No middle name. No birthday. Not anymore.

"And yes, I am thirty. Not exactly getting any younger myself, but I have a long way to go. And as a thirty year old grown woman, I think I have the capability to think for myself and know what I want. Mi vida is mine, Jack. Not Talon's, and certainly not Reaper's. His opinion.. No me importa. I honestly don't care." Her hands came back down to rest her palms on the table, tapping her nails against it. "Whether it's concerning you or anything else. " Going back to HQ and proclaiming her sudden new hangout wasn't on her agenda either. But if Widow or Reyes were to find out, she wouldn't deny it. It just wasn't any of their business, so she wouldn't be the one to tell them first. What she did on her own time was no one's business but her own. 

"And just to set the record straight, I don't have an interest in you because you work for Overwatch." Even though he didn't mean it that way, she still wanted to clarify it. Jack asked if she would get involved with an Overwatch operative, and yes she would. But she didn't see him as just that. Soldier 76 was an Overwatch operative. Jack Morrison, the man she was sitting across from and enjoying the company of, is who she would hook up with. It was a very small detail but it meant alot to her. She didn't view them as Talon VS OW. They weren't enemies right now. They were just people, talking about hot chocolate and sex.

Jack felt as if he might have hit a bit of a nerve with that, though he could understand it. Talon worked...differently than their team after all. Some would feel worry about doing something to upset one another, to cause disappointment. He supposed over at Talon, that wasn't much of an issue beyond professional courtesy. Though he couldn't help but admire her a little more as she faced the possibility of danger without even flinching. She was certainly someone who had obviously gone through her fair share, and come out alive. Maybe not always on top, but alive is what mattered. Though he gave another snort as she mentions going over the fine print, shaking his head with a smirk plastered on his face. "Went over the fine print...God, you know how to chat a guy up, I'll admit that. I can just feel my walls breaking down. I'll be pulling out the suit and tie before you know it." A little warning signal went off in his head. He was teasing back. Cut it down, Soldier. What? You think you can have that now? The world still needs your service. What the hell do you think you're doing until the war is done? You serve. You protect. That's it.

He reeled himself back in after that little mental peptalk, clearing his throat and nodding as she finished up her side of the story. "...I know you can take care of yourself, Sombra. You wouldn't have had the guts to waltz in here more than once if you couldn't. Just...Reyes can be dangerous is all. I'm sure a teammate of his understands that just as well, if not better than me. Just...Nevermind. Forget it. You're a capable woman. Anything I say about the matter would be in your hands anyway." Stop trying to protect her in any way. Stop talking to her. Stop looking into her eyes and over her face, wondering if she'd still stick around if the mask was off. To see the scar across his face, and on his very being. They were useless questions that he'd never get the answer to.

His eyes shut as he tried to think over what he should say, hand reaching to his shoulder to give a small rub. "...and that's fair. Guess I've been part of Overwatch so long, you think people mostly just see the organization. Not a man. My interest in you isn't because of Talon, to be up front. Not at this point anyway. You're obviously not here for espionage, and there'd be no point in trying to pry anything out of you about them. You're still just...some kinda mystery to me, Sombra. We've been talking here for how long now? You don't even look tired. Hell...got a feeling we could go on for a few hours. Part of me even wants to. I could too. Though I've skimped on my sleeping since you showed up first. Feeling the affects a bit. Just..." He shook his head, hand reaching up to the visor as he contemplated removing at least that...but instead he just wiped the screen, running the gloved fingers through his hair. "..I don't know. I'm an old man who's rambling. A confused old man who's not dealt with someone just putting him on the spot about an issue. Most of the time, even people who like me, don't wanna spend too much time one on one. Spend too much time around someone who's damaged goods, you start to get uncomfortable."

That was her cue to stand up. Sighing, Sombra pressed her palms into the table as her seat moved back a few inches. This conversation was going really well. In fact, it had exceeded her expectations. When she planned on coming, she expected little progress, and he shocked her instead with his willingness to talk to her. The weapon was put away, she gave him chocolate and offered up her sincerity, but it was time to put a cap on the night. Don't get it wrong, more than anything, she wanted to stay. If they were other people, in another place, at another time, she would have. Maybe, she could have pushed aside her dignity and flirted with the intent of starting a relationship with him. Truth be told, she was still considering it, especially after sensing his momentary reciprocation. 

But the one thing she wouldn't do is keep him from sleeping. 

Take on a whole government? Sure. End a life stone cold without regret? For the right price, yeah. But stopping Jack Morrison from getting his rest? Now that was crossing the line. In a way, you could say her priorities were all messed up. Then again, she didn't care. "Listen, I want to stay here until dawn breaks, but I'm not going to stay for a minute longer. You need your rest more than I need a person to talk to. So when you get some sleep, I'll come back. And I mean actual sleep, not just a few hours. I want you waking up rested and ready to kick ass. Not my ass, of course. That's too cute to be kicked. And if you don't believe me, just watch when I leave." Even when she was serious, she could throw in a joke. But really, Sombra did want him catching up on his rest. That visor hid his eyes but if there were dark circles or bags under them, she was going to start breaking into Overwatch just put his ass to sleep. 

"Do not worry about me, okay amigo? Like I said, I can take care of myself. I know how dangerous my teammates are. It's just one of the reasons I do not trust them. You should be worried if I ever start confiding in them. But I don't. So calmate, alright?" She murmured softly. Reaper was the least of her problems, but she was keeping an eye on him nonetheless. That was a guarantee. "I should get going now. I'll be back soon. And next time, I'll stay for much longer, depending on whether or not you actually do as I say, señor. Because believe me, you aren't damaged goods, not to me. One man's trash is another man's treasure. Or woman, in this case." She smiled, stepping around the table. Just for her own amusement, she went invisible and started to head out the kitchen, but paused long enough to say goodbye. Or something like it. 

"Oh, and when you eventually do break out the suit and tie, don't forget to bring a ring. And a condom. Can't have one without the other." Laughter, and then she was gone, heading home.

He could feel his cheeks heating up as he growled back to her, sure she was already dashing out at this point. "In your dreams! Get outta here before you stay up past your bedtime!" She had caught him off guard, and it was an unusual feeling. 

He realized her gun was still at his side. He pats the submachine gun, huffing and shaking his head. "Looks like she'll have to come back for this anyway."

...the little alarm in his head again. Christ. She wasn't just good at breaking past the security walls. His own were showing little cracks. Or to be more accurate...she was finding the cracks he'd covered up long ago. Sleep. That'll help handle that. He reaches up for his mask, a few clicks and a whir of gears as it unlocks from his face. The air blows a chill across his skin as he heads for his bunk, now two guns in tow as he rubs at his eyes. Here's to hoping there's no dreams this time.

  
  


Bedtime, yeah right. Her sleep schedule wasn't nearly as messed up as his, but it was nowhere near normal either. Sometimes she could get in early and be asleep by 11. Sometimes she knocked out when the sun rose. And when she was really busy with work, she didn't sleep until the next night. But her rest eventually caught up to her, and when did lay her head on the pillow, she was out like a light. An earthquake couldn't rouse her from her sleep. It was a little scary. The time on which she spent knocked ot varied as well, ranging from 5 hours to 15 hours. It depended on how exhausted her body was. Tonight, she was just as energetic as a night owl, at least on her walk home she was. Once Sombra actually crossed the threshold into headquarters, fatigue overcame her. But her attention went to the couch, sensing someone in the dark before she even saw who it was. "It's nearly 3 in the morning, dios mio, why are you awake?" 

"Too much sleep. Where have you been?" Apparently, Widowmaker's body couldn't take any more rest. It happened sometimes. Not frequently, but often enough that it wasn't a big deal anymore. The first time Sombra saw it, it creeped her out a little, but now it was just as normal as the way Reaper seemed to walk without making a sound in his footsteps. Speaking of, his presence was behind her, and she didn't need to look to know he was also waiting to hear her answer.

Sombra shrugged her shoulders, dismissively waving her hand. "I had business to take care of. What did I miss? Some sort of family meeting?" She quipped, heading into the kitchen. Milk and sugar would help her fall asleep once they were gone. But not yet, it seemed. Gabriel watched her fish around for milk in the fridge before talking, "We have a mission tomorrow morning. 6 AM."

"Pero that's in three hours. You can't push it back a day?" She whined. 

"No. Be on time. And pack clothing. We're doing a surveillance mission, so we'll be out for a month." Then he disappeared, retreating back to his room. Widow followed in suit, leaving Sombra alone in the kitchen, cursing them both in Spanish.

And there goes her hopes of sleeping in. No matter. She poured the glass of milk down the drain and went to pack, sulking. 

When they boarded the ship at dawn, Sombra sat down and immediately fell asleep. Fuck it. It was a four hour ride across the world, there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd stay awake for it. 

Every night, she actually found herself wondering what Jack was up to, if perhaps he was anticipating her to sneak back in. What he thought when she didn't show up. But then she scolded herself. He had more important things to focus on. Before she knew it, the weeks flew by.

  
  


Jack was on his way up to the bunk, a position that overlooked the main lobby of their HQ and had easy access to an outside vantage point. The rest would be asleep for a few more hours...and he could catch up on some rest for a few hours today. Get more the next few. He wasn't sure when Sombra would be back, but he had a feeling if she didn't catch him asleep in his bed for at least the next week or so, she'd be cross with him. A small smile appeared on his face at that, and a voice rang out in the darkness during his distraction.

"So, a cradle robber then, Jack? Thought you had given up on the fairer sex." Ana emerged with her sniper rifle slung over her back, and a playful smirk on her face. "...you seemed to let your guard down around her. Far more than you should. I thought I was the one who saw the man past the soldier. Are you letting her too?"

His eyes cast down to the ground at that, hands clenched into fists. "I'm...figuring it out. She won't affect the mission. That I can promise."

Ana nodded sagely, in that way old people do to be condescending. "Oh she won't. So if I told you that we are being directed to intercept Talon's next mission that we can confirm Sombra will be at and our directions are shoot on sight? Could you do it? Could Soldier: 76 still perform his job while Jack Morrison lusts?" 

He approached her slowly, eyes hard and jaw clenched, voice dropped low. "You know I could Ana. You know if I had to, I'd kill any of you. Without hesitation. If she ever gets in the way of a mission...if she ever represents a threat to me, you, or anyone here...I'll take her down without remorse."

"...Keep that in mind then, Jack. We may be old, but it doesn't make us infallible, much as we try to say to the kids. Get some rest. I'll take the rest of the watch tonight. Let you know if your girlfriend decides to come visit. Oh and...I won't tell the others. Long as it keeps to just talking. But if you let her too close...you become compromised..."

"Save it. I won't." And so he marched off to sulk into his bed, eyes shutting and sleep coming without any issues. It was a deep, dreamless sleep. Some of the best he's had in some time. The only reason he even gets up at any point in the night was he remembered something. The hot chocolate. Not so hot by this point, but he drinks it anyway, gulping it down before slipping back beneath the blanket. Wasn't too bad cold.

From then on, the nights seemed a bit more...boring than usual. Sombra did not stop by, and made no sort of indication of when she would be. Jack stayed diligent on his patrols, but would allow himself more time to sleep in the week. Found it kept him more alert than before, even if it wasn't entirely necessary. The team would go through missions, training, meetings and plans...but a little part of him would wonder if something had happened to her. And if not...was she thinking of the old soldier still? Bah. If she wasn't showing up, she was up to something of her own devices. No sense in wondering about her. Perhaps she had satisfied her curiosity enough. And while he attempted to tell himself that, his sleep did begin to be plagued by some dreams. Not of past mistakes, terrible battles, or lost friends...no. These dreams were of her.

It was almost as terrifying.

 

The days and weeks that passed were so boring! She would have shot herself in the head just to get away if it wasn't for the fact that her gun was with Jack. The minute they actually landed the ship was when she remembered. It was difficult to keep it secret from her teammates. After all, that was primarily how she defended herself. Bullets and then teleporting away to get to the real goal. That was always how she operated on the defensive side. Luckily for her, a surveillance mission didn't require her to shoot at anything, just sit back and watch. Although, she honestly wasn't sure which was worse: risking being yelled at for being unprepared if she did get caught, or being stuck for a month doing jack shit. It was hard enough staying awake when the only thing she could do was stare and wait to switch shifts. 

Field work was left up to Spidey and Edgelord. Her mission specifically was to survey while theirs involved combat. It happened to be the longest mission she’d ever endured.

The night before they left, she sat down in one of the chairs on the ship and stared out the window. Whatever they needed to look for was apparently found and now they could finally return back to HQ. But now that both Reaper and Widow were asleep, she found it was hard to do so herself and chose to observe and think. What was she getting into? Fun? Her objective a month ago was to have fun. That was it. So why did she find herself thinking about him in her spare time? Whenever she was alone, she wondered if he was getting enough sleep like she encouraged him to. She wondered if he upgraded the security system, and how easy it would be to hack in again. She hoped he drank the chocolate, and if he didn't, she'd threaten to kick his ass and then do nothing. Sombra pondered what she would bring next time, if he wanted anything specific and if he locked away her gun. 

Her mind wandered from one thing to the next, but they all revolved around him. And for what? For him to push her aside again? Tell her she was better off with someone else? What did he know? Thinking about it started to agitate her so she blew out a sigh and rubbed the back of her head. This was such a foreign feeling to her. Caring, wanting, (okay yes maybe even missing) another person. Her family was long dead and she had no memory of them anyway, so she's never felt a connection to another person in... well, actually ever. If she started letting her guard down like she was now, she might even start trusting him. But the more Sombra twirled the thought around in her head, the more she started to realize she  _ did _ trust him. She trusted him to not hurt her, to not torture her for Talon information, she even trusted him to keep her gun safe. 

So what did it mean? And what did she want it to mean? 

"Ay, too much thinking for one night." She'd have to figure it out another time. Getting up, she returned back to her bed and allowed herself to just pass out, well past eight hours. The next time her eyes opened, it had better be when they were landing on the helicopter pad on the roof of HQ, and that's exactly what happened. It was 3 in the afternoon, and she was starving. Her, Gabriel, and Amélie sat at the table and ate 'breakfast' for lunch, which just consisted of poorly scrambled eggs with burnt bacon strips. No orange juice. Ginger ale. Yup, this was the dynamic team of Talon. While eating in silence, she decided to see Jack tonight. It’s been far too long and she didn't want to wait another day. This time, she showed up an hour earlier than normal, still late in the night though. 11 PM. Midnight would have sufficed, except she  needed  wanted more time with him. 

Once she got there, she went through the normal routine of shutting down security and entering without being seen. This time, though, she didn't go straight for the control room. While invisible, she went looking for him. 

As the time passed from her last visit to the countable nights since...as he realized he'd been counting. Anyway. He had found himself somewhat distracted through the days. Little thoughts of her flicking into his head. Though at first they had started as concern for her safety, perhaps in that Reyes had discovered what she had been up to...they turned faster to just missing her company. Which was bad. After all this time, all these years of being a soldier, he'd learned easily how to avoid 'missing' someone. Yearning for company. You don't have the luxury of company on a stakeout. There's nobody to come by with a packet of hot chocolate when you're rushing down a gun emplacement. There was no point to him feeling anything for her more than just a mild curiosity. But he couldn't ignore it. He'd learn to never ignore a problem, no matter how painful it was. It led to soldiers getting killed. He was caring for her.

Her words had played through his head the time she had been out. The way she spoke to him, almost seemed to care about him already...it was strange. And the little teases, small flirts...Much as he had tried to deny it at the time, they had awoken a part of him he'd pushed down long ago. A part that wanted to flirt back. To pursue her for more than just a talk or two. Perhaps if she stayed gone, he could push that all back down. It would go away without anyone ever knowing it existed, and Sombra could go off and do whatever the hell it was she did before she had broke into the base.

That's what he would try to spend his patrols on the night doing now. With the familiar silence around him, he'd reinforce the lessons of his past that made any errant thought about her a foolish one. He'd list names of those who he lost as part of his command, betrayals that occurred, and ambushes that could have been prevented if he had only kept a better eye out. A far less distracted eye. And that's what Sombra would be to him. A distraction. Especially since she definitely did fit the bill for what she had described...at least partially.

He knew part of him cared about her. He had told her to be careful, gave his warnings, tried to tell her how to handle it so she wasn't in danger. Like she needed it. But there was the part that got him. He trusted that she didn't. He could trust that she would be safe on her own devices. There were only a few members of this team he could trust to operate on their own, but she had slipped in somehow. Just made herself comfortable in Jack's mind for those he'd put down on the least concern. It took Ana years to get there, and many fights beside him. Took Sombra two nights, and some hot chocolate. Maybe Ana was right...maybe he was getting comprom-

The hum faded away, and his body tensed up. Sombra. She was back. His eyes closed behind his visor and his hands gripped the rifle. Slowly, he put it back into the holster and made sure to keep one hand on her gun. It had never left his side. No place safer than with him, after all. Instead of the control room, he moved towards the kitchen once more and turned on the coffee maker. Two cups. While it brewed, his hand moved up to remove the mask and visor, setting it down on the table. He'd drink with her tonight.   
  
  



	4. Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Jack become closer now more than ever. Will they finally give in to each other, or will their pasts pull them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last chapter and boy is it long! Hope you guys enjoyed this series! Be warned, this chapter is the reason this series is rated M. Not to spoil anything, but some minor graphic details ahead.
> 
> Hacker76 will remain one of my top crack ships but if you have anything you want to suggest, just drop a comment and I'll do my best to write out a fic for you. Your comments keep me going when classes overwhelm me and thank you all so much!

After searching the base for a while, Sombra finally settled on the kitchen. They've been there for two nights in a row now, and she hoped maybe he would be there for the third. Although really, she had no clue. He could easily be anywhere else in the building, and her mind was trying to figure it out even as she stepped foot in the kitchen, spotting him immediately. She shimmered into view, knocking down the invisible barrier, and smiled.

"Jack."

Why did it feel so good to say his name? It wasn't the same feeling as when she said 'chocolate' or 'coffee', even though she enjoyed both of those things. His name gave her the same emotion the word 'home' did. Was that weird to feel for someone she's only known for two months but has only spoken to for two days? Probably. Then again, she never claimed to be a normal girl. Things would have turned out so different if she was 'normal'. But even these thoughts didn't last long in her head, because her gaze flickered to the table where she noticed the mask there instead of on him. It was shocking, mainly because...well.. this would be the first time she saw him without it. The first time since his younger days, at least.

Sombra slowly raised her gaze back over to him, settling on his face. Even when she knew his gear was on the table, she was still half expecting to be met with the red visor blocking her view. Instead, his face came into view. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. She felt like if she looked away for even a second, he'd be gone and then she'd never get this chance again. Her feet carried her forward into the room; it didn't really feel like she was walking, moreso like she was floating without consciously being aware of her own movements, and before she knew it, they were a few inches apart. "Muy Hermoso." Her fingers seemed to want to move on their own accord and cup his face, but then she drew herself back, stepping away. Sombra had to remind herself that touching him probably made him uncomfortable, and she was even a little embarrassed at herself for just calling him beautiful and then outright feeling his face.

"I think you owe me an apology, señor. You lead me on to try and deceive me about your looks." She shook her head and snorted. "If that face isn't attractive, I don't know what is." Really, she was mesmerized. Her lips just couldn't stop smiling, nor could she stop looking at him.

Jack knew she'd probably check near the control room first. It's where they had 'met' after all, and started the two nights before at. But he figured a straight skip to the 'usual hangout' would be a better use for their time. Have the drinks prepared and the seats ready. The two hadn't gotten to speak for some time, and last she said she'd be spending much more time here. It was only proper for him to have it ready. Make sure they got to squeeze out as much time as possible for the two. ...God, she had slipped in past his defenses somehow. He should get the mask back on. Become the Soldier again, stop prolonging this foolish fantasy that she could be something he's rejected for so long.

But then he heard her say his name, and that was it. "...Sombra." Her name felt good to say aloud. Though, he had whispered it. As if he said it too loud, it'd tear down everything. He slowly turned to her as he let her figure out what was on the table. That his visor and mask were gone. She would see the aged man, with the two scars running over his face. She'd see the blue eyes with experience beyond what any man should have gazing at her. This would be a test now...would she still want his company? Would Jack interest her as much as the face of Soldier: 76? The time to answer that question had come, and he was prepared for the worst.

However, she almost seemed..stunned at the sight of him. Perhaps in shock? Maybe she had expected him to look younger. But she moved further into the room, then stood oh-so-close to him. His eyes weren't hidden now, as they flicked over her face without the interference of the visor. It didn't hide details of her, no. But it would never feel as natural as looking at her himself. They trailed over her jaw, her lips, her nose, everything he had just stared at through a screen...Damn her. She was gorgeous. And her words that came out did catch him slightly off guard, a surprised blink following as he knew a general smattering of Spanish to know what she said there. The moment felt...tender almost. As if she wanted to do more. There had been a part of him that...wanted to close that distance. But that was a foolish, naive part of Jack that still need to learn its lesson.

A roll of his eyes followed as she asked her apology, nodding to their usual set up of sitting across from one another. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat himself down, not thinking on it as he placed her gun in the seat beside him. "Oh shut it." Then with a grin, he added. "Sweet nothings will get you everywhere. Now sit down, have some coffee, and let's chat. Been a while. Guessing you had a mission, hm? Don't gotta tell me about the details, you can just...rant about things your teammates did to frustrate you or whatever. I know how it goes."

Forcing herself to tear her gaze away, she sat at the table and smiled down at the cups of coffee. It... Okay maybe she was being really stupid right now in her own giddy world, but it almost felt like a date, although she wasn't going to name that suggestion aloud to him. It must have taken a lot for him to be able to open up like this. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the moment in any sort of way, so she just picked up one of the mugs and inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Did she eat anything today? Hmm.. Besides breakfast? No, she hasn't. It looked as though she'd been so anxious about seeing him tonight that she'd forgotten to fill up her stomach before she left, and with her stomach gurgling right now, it was obvious. But she ignored it in favor of the coffee.

"Si, a very stupid mission. Some surveillance crap. I tried to get out of it but apparently we all had to be there. If you ask me, I think it was a waste of time.I could have spent my time more usefully instead of standing around and waiting for boredom to kill me." Speaking of boredom... Her memory brought back how she wished she had her gun to kill herself just so she wouldn't have to sit around anymore. Leaning to the side, Sombra looked underneath the table, spotting her gun on his hip. "I knew you'd keep it safe. That's my baby right there." It wasn't the most impressive of her abilities, but wielding a powerful gun would give anybody a surge of power.

Quickly, she sat back up and tried to think of what else she could think of without boring him. "Let's see... Señora Amélie shot Reaper in the foot, but he did his disintegrate thingy before it could actually hurt him. That was hilarious, except the bullet bounced off the metal floor of our ship and I had to dive for cover before I got hit with it." She grinned at the memory. "Don't get me wrong, we are a solid team when we have to fight against our enemies. In those moments, we are at our best. In Sync, even. But when we're left to our devices, we get testy real soon. He had something about her not being... what was it? ...motivated, I think, about this mission, and she just stared at him with a blank expression and lowered her rifle to shoot him."

As soon as it had happened, Sombra nearly died laughing. Tears started forming in her eyes from hard she cackled. "Anyway, after that day, it just became a bore and a chore and I couldn't wait to get back and see you." Did she say that? Yes, yes she did. And it resulted in her immediate shutting up and drinking the coffee while her cheeks heated. Ugh, so stupid! Why did she just blurt that out? If she was being honest with herself... She said it without thinking because it was true.

As the two began to get settled, another errant thought crossed his mind. Not one about her. Well. A little bit about her. It was to do with her. He wasn't so desperate that he was thinking about her with her right there, that'd just be- He snaps himself out of his own tangent as he refocuses back on what had started it up. If he was attempting any sort of...moves on this woman, this would very much be a date. But he'd not make any comment on that, or even give that thought any more attention than he already had. It was ridiculous, and he would not give it any merit. Them. On a date. Stupid. Silly. Idiotic. Definitely never happening.

Though as she leaned down to take note of her gun, he raised an eyebrow as he had definitely heard her stomach grumbling. He was quiet while she told her story, unable to help a crack of a smile as she mentions Reyes getting shot at. A little mean? Probably. But the man had done plenty of things before he joined Talon that made Jack wanna shoot him in the goddamn foot. It was almost comforting to know the man had carried the trait on over even in that state. A bit of him was still left in that monster...Hm. Best not to think on those thoughts either.

While the story itself was rather entertaining, it was the last bit that had caught his attention the most. His eyebrow raised as she drank the coffee, sipping at his own before speaking. "...I'm...glad to see you too, Sombra. My patrols have been...a little less entertaining while you've been gone. We've had a few missions, nothing to really complain about. Except maybe Angela trying to act like she's my damn mother. I wear bullet proof armor, have better damage thresholds than any human, and just cause of my age, she thinks I'll shatter like glass. Damnable woman."

Then, without a word, he moved up from his seat and opened up the fridge, calling out to her. "What do you want to eat? I don't cook much, but I can make something. Mostly breakfast foods cause somehow that's something my father was able to get to me before I joined up with the military. Waffles, omelettes, etc...If you just want a sandwich, I can get that too. And no arguing. I heard your stomach. Coffee isn't as good without something else in your belly."

"No you don't have to do that." She turned around in her seat to look at him, protesting automatically. "I can just grab something to eat on the way home." Now that she thought about it, the walk home would be dreadful. It's not like it was dangerous or anything, because it wasn't and they both knew that even if it was, she wouldn't have an issue dealing with whatever lurked in the shadows. If she could manage living with Reaper, she could handle anything. But she was dreading the walk back because it was a lot longer than she liked to admit, and lonesome.

Still, him making food wasn't necessary. "I can just eat something when I'm back at HQ, even." There was no need to tell him that, right now, the only edible thing in that fridge was the ice cream she bought two months ago. Other than that, everything in that damn building was either rotten or spoiled. It was Widowmaker's turn to do the grocery shopping and since they just returned from their mission, she was probably going to put it off for another day or two. Rarely did Sombra ever see her teammates eat. It happened, just not often, or at least not in front of her. Made her curious.

Getting up from the table, she meandered over to Jack and closed the cabinets, putting her hands over his to lower them down. "I mean it, Jack. We're here to talk, you don't have to feed me." She cracked a teasing smile. "Although if you insist, I do enjoy being fed grapes while I lounge around." Corny, but at least she found it amusing. Tugging his hand, she tried to get him to return back to the table and forget all about hearing her stomach rumble. "No but really, don't bother with the trouble. It's my problema for forgetting to eat earlier. Not yours."

It was no surprise that Sombra would refuse him doing that right off the bat. After all, it'd be something more...personal than a cup of coffee. Perhaps a bit more caring too. But he had heard her stomach, and she had obviously only recently gotten back from a long mission. Who knows how many days she had where proper nutrition never even came around? It was important for anybody, not just a soldier, to treat their body right. Especially those who hadn't been experimented on to push to peak form. "Nope, I'm doing it. What do you want to eat? I'm not taking no for an answer, Sombra."

There was another little signal going off in his head about this. How often does he cook for the team? How many meals has he ever prepared himself for them? He could count it on probably one hand, and even then, he never made it clear it was him who had done it. But there he was at the kitchen counter, ready to just make her whatever she asked without a second thought. He glanced towards her as she moved toward him, blinking a bit in surprise as her hands held onto his own. His eyes glanced between hers and their hands, before rolling at her comment.

"Grapes it is then." While she tried to yank him back, he first grabbed a bag of grapes sitting in the fridge, finally going along with her once they were secured in his grasp. He plopped himself down in the seat and placed the bag of grapes between them, giving a small shrug. "And you didn't have to bring me hot chocolate last time. But you did. I can repay that, can't I? I did drink it, by the way. With the last marshmallow. Helped me get to sleep. Which I've been doing more of, in case you were wondering about that too. A few uh...dreams here and there, but otherwise it's been good for me. Now I'm serious. You're either eating some grapes, or I'm gonna just make you steak and eggs right now. I doubt you could stop me. Your claws look sharp, but don't imagine they got that much strength behind them." He grinned in a bit of challenge, sipping his coffee before sighing at the taste. Always took it just black now. No sweeteners. "If you ask nicely, I might feed a grape to you. MIGHT."

Mmmm...Steak and eggs didn't sound all that bad right about now... But no, she had to stick to her resolve. Of course, that was easier said than done when he went and actually pulled out grapes. It made her chuckle. "Fine fine, I'll eat the damn grapes. I have a killer sweet tooth anyway, and this is like nature's candy." She was tempted to take him up on that offer, just so she could have the pleasure of remembering it later. Instead, she plopped back down in her seat and took a handful of grapes from the bag, popping one at a time in her mouth. It wasn't steak but it sure as hell beat starvation.

And she was actually really pleased to hear that he'd gotten sleep. Her expression reflected the delight she felt as she swallowed and grinned. "I actually was wondering about that. During the mission, I mean. Kind of had me worried that you were gonna continue to exhaust yourself without any kind of rest, señor." Furrowing her eyebrows, she chewed another grape and thought about it. If he went on for weeks without bothering to even lay his head down, she would have been forced to take some drastic measures. For his well-being, of course. But he did get some sleep so there was no point in fretting over it. Better to live in the moment and enjoy this while it lasts.

"You know, my hand is starting to get a little tired." Bullshit, she'd only taken two grapes. But the smirk on her face said enough. It said she was up for being playful and mischievous. So she slid the bag across the table towards Jack, batting her eyelashes. "Could you feed me, pretty please?" Sombra was not above begging, especially when they were joking around. And distracting him from cooking was the least she could do.

Another surprised raise of the eyebrow as she mentioned she had thought about him during her mission. His eyes regard her silently for a bit, giving a small incline of his head before he takes another sip of his coffee. "...I wondered about you as well, by the way. How you'd fair without your gun here. Glad to hear it didn't have any affect on you. I'm sure you could have handled it if something did happen, but I always feel a bit safer with a gun at my side. So. Been feeling doubly safe with two." Another little tease, followed by a grin to her. "Gonna be hard to convince me to let it go, I think."

Though then came the tease he knew she'd aim for soon as he brought out the grapes. He had aimed mostly to just get her to eat something, which had worked. She was probably expecting him to just laugh off the request and move on. But, he removed the gloves from his hands before reaching inside the bag. Exposed, his hands bared plenty of scars themselves. Burns, cuts, scrapes...they were rough hands of a man who's worked with them. And now one held a little vine of grapes out, nodding towards them. "Well a 'pretty' please. How can I resist that? Being pretty with please? Just too good of a negotiation tactic. Come on then."

That got a good laugh out of her, breaking her faux flirty facade. "A good negotiation tactic? If a pretty please worked that easily, I should use it more often. Who says I can't be a good seductress now?" Her laughter turned into a quiet chuckle as she shook her head. Back to the joking topic of seducing him. Just for her own amusement, if she were to try that ever, how would that go? Would she use her body first as most women tended to do? No, that would never work. She'd just end up like that woman he took down in France. Would she use her charm and wit? Would that even work? Probably not. Jack wasn't the type to fall for that sort of thing anyway. He had much more integrity and self-resistance. Plus, she couldn't imagine him to fall for someone purely off of looks. He had better taste than that.

But she did lean forward in her seat, parting her lips for a grape. Though instead of waiting around, she just took one into her mouth from the vine and pulled back until it popped right off, chewing with a satisfied grin. Again, the sweet flavor flooded her mouth and Sombra sighed happily. It'd be a while before she got anything else to eat, might as well savor this. Once she returned home, she'd just fall asleep and wait till morning for food. But that wouldn't happen either because Widowmaker still needed to go fucking grocery shopping. After taking one more grape, she sat back and looked at him, really taking him in with her eyes. He'd surprised her, for sure, and now she just wanted to enjoy the sight of him.

"But if you try and keep my gun, I must say, I can't be held responsible for my own actions. I would gladly go to great lengths to get my baby back, you know how it is with guns." Now her teasing tone was back. "I have no problem getting the gun back myself, even if I have to use force. In combat, you'll probably beat me every time. But if it came down to a different kind of contact, say perhaps a sort of wrestling, almost, I've got you beat."

It was refreshing to hear her laugh, a small chuckle leaving him as well. Though she brought back the topic of seduction, rolling his eyes at her as he takes a grape for himself quickly. "Hey, I never said you couldn't be. Just not the best route to go with me is all. I'm sure you could do a little sway and the right wink, and anybody would melt. Got confidence in your skills. I'm just not one of those that would. This point, I'd probably just look at you like you've gone a bit nuts and ask where the camera is. Partially to keep a copy of the recording myself, and then to shoot the damn thing." He teased back to her, but thinking on it, he wasn't sure how well he'd...handle her actually doing that now. Back when they first 'met'? Yeah, would have shot her on the spot. Now? It'd be harder to ignore certain feelings that'd make. Best not to think on right now. Handle it when she isn't around.

His eyes took her in as she leaned forward, smirking as she took the grapes from the vine herself. "Hey, thought I was supposed to be feeding you. Careful you don't throw your back out. I know how hard you kids work these days." He still held out the vine for her, making sure she took a few more grapes before he set it back down into the bag. "Now my hand is getting tired. We can take turns here, huh? I wanna see a few more gone before the night is through. Just a handful of grapes isn't actually a real meal, but I'll make concessions where I need to. But if you don't eat enough, I will just shove food at you to take with you. On my word, I will. Don't test me on it."

Then her teasing returned, and he raised an eyebrow at what almost sounded like a challenge set before him. His arms crossed and he looked over her with a small grin. "You think so, do you? A 'sort of wrestling'? Sombra, just cause I don't really do it anymore, doesn't make me some blushing virgin. I've got some experience under my belt. Both in the turn of phrase and literal sense. I think if I wanted to keep this gun, you wouldn't really be able to do much to get it away from me. No matter what kind of contact you proposed." And he was teasing and challenging back. The possibility of where this could lead was not a...smart one but they were just tossing words back to one another right? No way she'd actually pull anything. And if she did, he'd just...shut it down. Wouldn't take part in it. Definitely. Yeah.

Boo, he put down her grapes. A pout formed on her lips as she watched him. Well there goes her pampering. It was brief, yet worth it. Upon hearing him joke about her turn, Sombra easily stood up and grabbed the bag as well. But she would put her own spin on it. As much as she loved to joke and bait him in good nature, there was really no point in doing so if she wasn't going to put action to her words. So with that in mind, she glided around to his side of the table and sat, perched on the edge, before sliding back. Now that she was fully sitting on the surface, she crossed her legs, and offered him a grape from the vine. It looked more like they came out of a painting, her feeding him like Adonis. Or... perhaps he was more like Ares, with his skill on the battlefield.

"Alright, Jack. As you wish." It felt so different to look down instead of up at him, or across in the case of when they sat at the same table. But this new position also brought her ten times closer than she's been before. If she really wanted to, she could just slide down into his lap. But she wouldn't. That wasn't what she had in mind. Not yet at least. Sombra picked one of the grapes from the vine and set the rest down, not giving him the same opportunity she had. If he wanted it, he was going to accept it straight from her hand. "I think I will sit here from now on. I can see your face better, muy bonito." She nodded her resolution.

His next words threw her for a loop, catching her off guard completely. If she wasn't careful, she might read too much into those words and the possible promise of a challenge. Was he proposing what she thought he might be? No.. No way. It was a joke, and they were joking, but she couldn't help but wonder when exactly the joke would be taken too far. Was she going to be the one to cross that line and get kicked out? Probably. And from the color in her cheeks, it looked like she had in mind to do or say something that'd be getting them there sooner rather than later. "Is that what you think? Huh. This might be the first time you've actually said something wrong to me. I would have never placed you as the cocky type, maybe I'll have to just prove you wrong."

The pout that she displayed would do her no favors in getting him to pamper her further. If he felt like 'feeding' her grapes further, he would do so. But he didn't expect the next action, blinking as she stood and moved toward him. Then she was sliding onto the table, and offering a grape directly from her hand. This was perhaps the closest they'd been to one another, except for maybe when she had first seen his face. And it was...somewhat strange to be looking up at her. It certainly could give him a better appreciation of her at a different ang- No. No. Those thoughts go away as well.

He cleared his throat as she offered the grape, not one to back down from even this sort of fight. His head tilts up and he leans forward, waiting for the grape to be placed before sitting back down. He chews on it for a few moments before shifting in place, nodding to her. "Well, that's not service I'm used to. Thank you, Sombra. And sure, if you feel more comfortable up there, please. By all means. Take a rest on the table. Now I'm a little glad I didn't make steak and eggs. Would have been a bit messier to try this business out."

Now came the more interesting response...which was a bit strange to think considering her first response was to get onto the table and look at him like that. His eyes had been somewhat glued to her own, appreciating the color and the shape of her face. He can do that professionally. So when she speaks up in almost a continuation of the challenge, he couldn't even stop himself from responding. His mind tried to put a filter on it, but the words just flowed naturally, as if waiting for the perfect chance to come out. "Think I'm wrong, do you? Think I don't know what I'm talking about? Then go ahead. Prove me wrong. I'd love to see you try."

It felt more like a standoff now. The challenge has been met and accepted on both sides. The two of them staring at one another, and neither clearly wanted to back down. Sombra arched an eyebrow, but then smiled. "Take a rest on the table? You know, I think I will." Thank her luck for forgetting to turn the security systems back on. If the cameras were to catch what she was about to do, she might have been more hesitant to do so. But as it was, they were off and ignorant of her actions, which was just fine by her. From where she currently sat, she could easily just swing her left leg over and then she'd be sitting directly in front of him. And she did. From anyone behind them, it might look more like she was straddling him, but she wasn't. Her butt was still firmly planted on the table. But now her thighs were on either side of him, parted.

But instead of going through with what she first planned, she changed her mind and laid down on the table. "It's pretty comfy here; you should give it a try sometime. It's no bed, but still. I wouldn't mind spending a night on this table." That in itself could be taken in two different ways. Sombra could, innocently, be saying that she would literally sleep on the table counter. But then a mini assumption came in that perhaps she was planning to spend the night there, which in reality, she wasn't. The other meaning could be that she would spend the night doing something else on that table. Something that had absolutely nothing to do with sleeping whatsoever. Which did she intend to say? Well, that was up for interpretation.

And then she changed her mind once again. Back to plan A. Maybe it was his overconfidence that pushed her into doing it. He held a certain smugness in his voice that really made her want to show him how wrong he was. So, without fully thinking about the consequences, Sombra sat back up and slid off the table. His lap became her new seat, and she tilted her head. "I don't think you do know what you're talking about, Jack. Admit you're wrong and we can end this now. Or.. we'll just end up continuing until you eventually say it, because I sure won't. It's your call on when you want to admit your defeat." She smirked. There wasn't a chance in hell she was backing down now.

Once he saw the look on her face after he stood back up to her, part of Jack knew that was somewhat of a mistake. He was attracted to her, he couldn't doubt that. Expressing that attraction would be the final stroke in the defenses he had set up against her. Already he was showing concern, missing her, and the simple fact that he was not currently wrestling her down to take into a cell and interrogate? It was a far step forward than any member of Talon could ever hope for. But here she was, looking as if she was ready to straddle him, legs parted and a smile on her face. If anyone saw this from a certain angle, they'd think the two were about to do a number of naughty things. But he kept his face clear of any blush, raising an eyebrow at her.

With her comments about the table, he couldn't very well back off from that either. Any ground given to her would be a sign that she can push further. So his eyes scanned over the table, then back to her, giving a shake of his head. "Hmm...don't think there'd be near enough room for us both on there. Not a good place to spend time there at all. Now my bunk? That's roomy. Much more comfortable spending the night there. But if you wanna just stick to the lonely table, be my guest." Was it an invitation? Or further rejection? He was toeing a line of how far he should go, and threatening to break it further and further. He was playing the game at least, and that much was a shock for him. The soldier in him said he should end this now, before she gets any ideas. The human in him wanted her to get plenty.

Then there was a change in her position, and one that was quite dangerous. She slid down from the table, and ended up in his lap. She was...softer than he imagined. Perhaps he'd simply forgotten what another human could feel like. Roughness had been his life for years, so it took a bit of getting used to having her in his lap. But when she challenged him further, he just smiled back and reached a hand up to give a brush of his fingers across her cheek. He wasn't backing down either. "Do your worst, Sombra. I'm not one to back down from a fight. You know that. I can last much longer than you."

"Your bunk actually sounds like the much better option. I'm not opposed to the idea, but you're probably... Mmm... How to put it..." She feigned hesitation, waiting another few seconds. Jack was stronger than her, nothing could even mildly disprove that. He was even faster on foot (but her teleportations made her faster in technology. Without them, he obviously won). Even with their mild age difference, he out bested her in nearly all categories. But he was only a man. And she hoped the part of him she was about to bait was still there. If luck was on her side, he'd want to defend his manhood, his pride. Sombra knew a few hotheaded men beforehand who would get real defensive when their dignity as a man was questioned. Now, Jack was different from them. But she figuratively crossed her fingers and hoped he wouldn't dismiss it like the level headed soldier he was.

"Well, let's just say..I don't think you still have it in you to be capable of carrying a woman from here to there." Now her tone turned almost pitying, as if she was sympathetic. More baiting. "It's sweet of you to offer up the room, but we need to look out for your health first. I mean, what if you pulled a muscle while trying? Ay bendito, I'd feel so bad." Sombra knew what she was doing had low chances of working but she would try. Right now, she wanted to get under his skin just enough to spark something. The problem was that he wasn't just any man. This would work on a regular guy, but he wasn't that. If he was, she probably wouldn't be so attracted to him. But just this once, she needed the inner solder in him to shut up and let the young man in him take over.

Shaking her head, Sombra adjusted her position to sit more comfortably. This mainly just consisted of her shifting in his lap until their hips were touching, which was a lot more intimate than just being barely on top. This gave her room to lean down and whisper to him face to face. Her lips brushed against his when she spoke again, like feathers. Just barely there, and at the same time, not quite. "But we'll just have to see how long this goes on here. I hope you're comfortable in this chair, Jack. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself if you tried to stand up, anyway." She rested her palms on his shoulders, feeling her own heartbeat speed up a bit.

Part of Jack knew that she wanted nothing more than to goad him further into this. Either for the sake of just saying she got the rise out of him, or the attraction she claimed she had. It was still somewhat difficult for him to imagine anyone to look at him in that light anymore. Especially a young, lovely woman like hers- Push those back down, soldier. Either way, he could tell she was gearing up to try to tease him further. To push the game on even more, until one of the two began to balk. And his pride as both a soldier and a man wouldn't allow that at least. She could try to insinuate about anything else she likes, but when it comes down to the actual fight? He wouldn't back off. Not for a moment.

Then she began to imply that his age would stop him from being able to carry her up to his room. Ha. An obvious ploy, but the man inside him wanted to take her up on it. The soldier just wanted to list off how much he could lift, how fast he can run and for how long. The soldier wanted to give her the statistics of what he can do on a good day, and even on a bad. The soldier knew that she knew it too. There was no way Sombra did not know how strong he truly was...it was just another move in this game to see if he'd push further. But soon as even the soldier recognized that, that she was testing the boundary in a way to 'win'...well. That just couldn't be allowed. She'd be the one to back off first. Not him. Not tonight.

He shifted with her as she began to move, helping her get more comfortable...and suppressing a shiver that wanted to crawl up his back when her hips ended up on his. That...was a feeling he hadn't gotten in a number of years. Then she was leaned in, and her lips were just close enough to touch his every few words. His heart was starting to pick up, and a different kind of excitement was starting to build in his system. Not the adrenaline of a battle...but from the touch of a woman. Damn. His arms slowly wrapped around her as he began to stand, holding her as if she was absolutely nothing. He kept her close to him as he began to head for the stairs, grinning at her as he kept his face right near hers. "...careful there Sombra. Wouldn't want you ruining your lipstick. Got all prettied up for me. Wouldn't want it to go to waste. Now you just hang on tight, gonna get yourself a little tour of my quarters."

"Si, I did my hair and makeup just for you. Keep believing that, amigo." In a way, it sort of was true, not matter how much she tried to casually dismiss it. For the last two months, she's only gone out twice, and that was to see him. Her missions didn't count because they weren't voluntary. Before her first visit, Sombra only went out when it was her turn to do the shopping or when she was craving something sweet that her snacks at home couldn't provide. But other than that, she would lock herself up in that cozy small room of hers and take other jobs separate from Talon. Plenty of requests for dirty work was online, if you knew how to find them. Remaining faceless and nameless, she spent a good few months taking up side jobs for extra cash, but even that grew boring, no matter how much she was paid. And then she came here, and it's been the only place really worth going out for. Hence, knowing she'd see Jack, yes she did get prettied up for him since no one else was going to see her. But if she confirmed that, his ego might inflate bigger than his gun.

When he stood up, Sombra held on tighter to him, automatically wrapping her legs around his waist to keep from falling. Her weight has never been an issue for her, but she also knew she wasn't stick thin either. Hispanic blood coursed through her veins and gave her thickness in all the right places coupled with curves that would drive any man wild. The layered body suit she wore hid those easily, but they were there nonetheless. And if things progressed the way they seemed they were going to, Jack would find that out for himself. Or she'd reveal it for him. Whoever took initiative. Her thighs tightened around him and even her cheeks flushed with color from the warmth that came with (sort of accidentally) pressing her crotch against his more so than she had when they were sitting.

"And don't worry about my lipstick, I think it'll actually look pretty nice on you. Shall we find out?" Rather than close the gap between their mouths like she was aching to do, she maintained her composure and bent her head to press her lips to his neck, and gave it a light suck for teasing measures. Then she pulled away to admire the look of the shape of her lips on his skin. His complexion really did blend well with the vibrancy of her lipstick. Sombra glanced at his face, then his lips, and back to his neck. That composure was cracking with every step he took.

"Yes ma'am, I'll keep believing that." Part of him did wonder if she spent time getting ready to see him. Did she just look like this at all points in the day, or was there a bit of a dress up session before heading out? Again, another part of him couldn't fathom that. That a woman would want to look her best to see him. He's just a soldier now. Nobody of importance. Just Soldier: 76, no longer Jack Morrison. Yet she called him Jack, treated him as a man...in more ways than one now. What with the way her legs wrapped around him just right, and how even with her suit, his arms could feel the curves. Sombra was...quite the woman. Quite the woman indeed. Any other man would have probably started doing a bit more than walking by this point, but he had the point to prove. He was not just a regular man.

Course, it took him a moment to speak when he felt her crotch press up against his own further, eyes narrowing for a second while he adjusted to the feeling. But he did not let up his grip, and his arms kept her close as he continued to carry her up the stairs. His room wasn't that much more distance away...and he had checked already as he had learned to do the night Ana had spoken to him. Everyone was asleep. Truly asleep. Even Ana. It would...not be good if any of them discovered her wrapped around him like this and his arms holding her close. There'd be investigation, probably a bit of shooting...and Ana with a never-ending 'I told you so.' Which would be unbearable.

Either way, he was turning a corner when her lips pressed to his neck, making his eyes go a bit wide at the unexpected gesture. A slow intake of breath followed as she did her suck, and a darkening of his cheeks finally happened as he could feel the stain left behind. Warmth spread out from the point of contact, and his heart was beating faster. The man within him was joyous. Not just a touch, but a kiss from a woman. A woman as attractive as Sombra even. He did his best not to let that show, clearing his throat as he opens up his bunker door. "Careful there...you might get it all off. Wouldn't want you heading back a mess. Afraid I don't have any makeup in my room to help out. Might start getting some just for you. You know..." No backing down. No matter how far. His hand drifted down to her rear, giving a small squeeze as he stepped in. The door shut behind him, and he whispered as he plopped himself down on his modest bunk. "For future visits."

For the first time that night, she was considering the possibility that she might actually lose. Or rather, not lose, but at least have to forfeit her pride because she was struggling to keep her hands off of him. Technically, yes, she was touching him but not in the way that she wanted to. Sombra wanted to do so much more than just touch his shoulders and kiss his neck. She wanted to trace and learn every inch of his body, wanted to explore him in more ways than one. She wanted them to be so entangled that you couldn't tell where she stopped and where he began. And some of it had to do with the lust that was building up from when she plopped down on him in the kitchen, when they first started teasing each other. But she be lying if she said that she hadn't wanted this for a while now, on some subconscious level in her mind. From that first night, her attraction to him has only grown stronger and now it was finally catching up.

"As long as I got to see your skin painted what the color of my lips, I wouldn't mind. It might even be pretty, to create a pattern with my lipstick." Before she could sleep another word, she felt his fingers grab her lower back side and let out a gasp. Where his intake of breath had been slow and undetectable, hers was sharp and audible. Damn him! Damn him for actually getting a good reaction out of her. She honestly hadn't anticipated him to reciprocate any type of touch so that threw her off. Maybe... maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she caved in first. Maybe it wouldn't hurt her pride so much if she just admitted her defeat. After all, what did she have to lose? Nothing. But what did she have to gain if she just sucked it up and surrendered first? A whole lot. A whole lot of Jack Morrison, and that was promising enough to make her want to throw in the towel.

"Are you really so confident that I cannot persuade you into giving up?" She mumbled, returning back to his neck. Sombra nibbled at the base of his throat, moving a little upward to plant butterfly kisses along his jawline. Never on his mouth though, not yet, even if she yearned for the taste of his lips. This was her last attempt before she would wave her figurative white flag and go after him. Once her mouth was again on his neck, she took the skin between her teeth and sucked and sucked and sucked. When a love bite surfaced, she'd be satisfied.

The night was starting to turn into too much for him to handle. At least handle without just surrendering to what he can recognize as a desire for her. It'd been there on their first night, when she had smiled and acted so confident. She was a woman you took note of, and he'd always been attracted to that. Denying it had only stoked the flames within him, ready to burst out at it's first chance. And now here she was. Soft body, nice legs, all wrapped around him and making even the soldier question prolonging this game any longer. He wanted her to do more than just kiss his neck a bit. He wanted to take his damn jacket off, let her see the scarred body. Then he wanted to just take that suit off of her and feel her skin on his. It was a lust that was growing by the moment, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it off. He knew this is what this 'game' would come to, and he pushed forward with it anyway. Damn her. Damn her for making him want her. And damn him for wanting her anyway.

A grin emerged as he heard her sharp gasp, letting his hand rest there for the moment. He gave a couple more squeezes, eyes flicking to her own and down to her lips. "Hmm...now there is an idea. Little reminders of you all over me. Just think...a few presses of your lips, I put back on the mask...Nobody would even see. I'd be on a mission, and the entire time I'd just be thinking about what was on my skin. Who had been on my skin. It's a...tempting idea." The words had come before he could even think on it, the teasing tone there but it wasn't much of a tease. His eyes were growing hazy, and his breathing heavier. He could feel his heart pounding...and blood rushing through his body. Aroused. She was arousing him. Goddamn, it's been a while.

He tilted his head as she began to drag her lips over him, small shivers coursing up and down his spine now. No way to stop them at this point. His other hand moved to her hip as she continued, holding a bit tighter as he spoke out. "I...don't think so...If I'm getting this kind of treatment while I have it, I..." But then she was at his neck again, and he tensed as she just continued to suck. His words came out low, hands gripping tight and eyes shut tight. "S-Sombra...C-Christ, people will...will see if you...if you do..." While the words could have been ones telling her to stop, they were practically moaned out. His hands had pressed her closer and his body stayed solid against her. Damn her...damn her damn her. He thought he was holding up.

She pulled back from his neck and finally pressed her lips to his, silencing him. That was it, she finally reached her limit. The momentum had risen and reached its climax and goddamn it, she couldn't take any more. This game was hers; she started it, and now she was going to finish it. Sombra slid her hands up from his shoulders to tangle them in his hair, kissing him as if he was the last drop of water in her desert life. God this felt so good. Why did she even try to pretend like this was the last thing she wanted when it was the only thing she needed? Her body desired him, from the way her fingers just had to roam his body, to the heat coming from between her legs. This game was officially over and she didn't give a single damn who won so long as the prize was being able to feel his body against hers with nothing in between them, and no one.

"Callate, por favor." She grinned into the kiss and pulled back to speak. "If your teammates hear you and interrupt us, I won't stop. I'll keep going, and kissing, and eventually I'll just have to ride you and I do not care who sees. Pero," She kissed his cheek, bringing down one hand to cup is face and rub her thumb across the skin, "I do not think you nor them will appreciate it, so I advise you keep your lovely little moans to a lower volume. Si?" She honestly couldn't get enough of him, but in order for this to continue, she really needed to clarify. "And yes, I admit, you win. You can hold out longer than I, but right now, I don't care. This game is over and I need you, now." Despite how much she desired him, she also had no plans of getting up from her spot on top of him. In this position, she would have all the control in their sex, and if he wanted to undress, he'd have to work around her body.

And speaking of bodies, hers was growing warmer by the minute, so she forced herself to lean away from him long enough to start stripping herself of her clothes. The gloves, with their claws, came off first. On the side of her suit/coat was a zipper, and she zipped it all the way down before pulling her arms through and shrugging it off. Now she was just left in her bra and tights, and boots. Being so bare and open partially made her feel vulnerable, but also more honest. It felt like she was sharing all of her with him without even saying a word.

There was absolutely no resistance when her lips finally met his own. Only acceptance and reciprocation. He shivered as her hands grasped his hair, one of his own moving up to do the same. His other hand moved to the small of her back, rubbing and pressing her closer as the two put this game to a close. The match had dragged on too long and now they both needed something else besides 'winning' far more. His skin was hot, his breathing was getting faster, and his pants were starting to feel a bit too tight. Hell. He needed all of his clothing off yesterday, and needed hers in a pile beside it. Or on top of it, considering their position. Why he'd tried holding back on this for so long, he'll never understand. Her lips were soft and warm, sweet to taste, and damn satisfying to kiss. In all his years, he couldn't think of a damn better kiss than this one right now. He didn't care what repercussions could happen because of this. They'd all be worth it. For her.

His head was swimming by the time she pulled back, and his face flushed as she described what she would do if someone came by. He had no doubt about that either. She'd just look them in the eye and get back to having him.

And by God, he'd just let her do it too.

When she tilted to kiss his cheek, his lips pressed against her jaw. God, her skin felt incredible. He nodded in agreement to show he understood, now his mind thinking to finally getting out of his clothing. Once she got up to get undressed, he could possibly make a bit of a show of it. Stun her, press her down to the bed and then...

Her next move caught him off-guard, seeing her undress right on top of his lap as if it was nothing. He caught the message there. She had no intention of removing herself from on top of him at all. Whether people came or not. Where the hell has this woman been all his life? His eyes look over the exposed skin, a mumbled 'Goddamn...' leaves his lips. His hands are quick to start peeling off the jacket, along with the armor he put on beneath. It's slid to the side, his top layer exposed at least. His chest is on full display, muscles as strong as if he was a man half his age. Scars, burns, scratches, and other injuries shine through as well. She was the first woman to see him like this...to see culmination of a man who's spent so much of his life at war now. A small flush emerges on his cheeks as he realizes he's nervous. Not about the actual sex...but about what Sombra would think of it. So. Part of him thought she might feel the same about him right now. So the next words he whispers, hand moving up to trail along her side. "...Sombra...you're beautiful."

Sombra wasn't some blushing virgin either, but now she was blushing. His words made her falter, broke her confidence a little, and reached her. Not Sombra, but actually her, before she erased herself. Maybe it was the way he said it that got to her. Maybe it was because of how long she's had to force herself to forget, but whatever it was, he reached it. Men were all the same, either too stubborn or easy to use. After all, she made a career out of manipulating and using other people to her advantage. But Jack.. Jack was so different from the rest. He was stubborn as well but he'd be damned if anyone even attempted to try to use him. He had the willpower of, well, a soldier. But it was so much more than just that, it was his beliefs. He understood the world as she did. He understood the world was more fucked up than people admitted and he understood deaths were necessary. He wasn't as optimistic or delusional as the rest.

And he's been in pain. If there was anything she could relate to more, it was that they both shared pain. The scars on his body were physical reminders of it, but his resistance to allow himself touch was the mental reminder. And she wanted to help erase all of his pain. Her fingers slid over his shoulders with admiration. Every scar on his chest was met with a kiss from her lips. "If you want to see what is truly beautiful, try taking a look in the mirror." Her lipstick marks started to decorate his body and she didn't want to stop. She didn't give a damn what time it was. She wasn't leaving until she was able to make him happy for a few hours.

Lifting her hips up, Sombra adjusted until she was able to feel a bulge, and then lowered herself back down. And then she started to grind against him at an almost agonizingly pace. With both of them still having their pants on, she knew this wouldn't last long. The arousal of it already had her soaking wet between her legs, but she would continue on for as long as she could because there was still no way she was getting off of him. While she ground her hips, Sombra returned her lips to his, softly at first. Her teeth gently tugged at his bottom lip and sucked it between hers before releasing it. And then passion took over, her kisses grew hot and heavy with need for more and desperation at not getting it.

The reaction to those words were a bit surprising. She had been caught off guard, and was processing what he had just said to her. It was...good to see that he wasn't the only one operating in strange territory. He's sure if this was all she had been looking for, she would have taken a faster approach. No...much as he had tried to deny it, there's more than just attraction here. Care, emotions, feelings...the two had a connection with each other that had somehow grown fast in each other's absence. It was almost disgusting how they were now throwing themselves against one another like they were destined lovers separated for eons, but he'd honestly not have it any other way.

His hands continue to drift up her sides, and his head presses forward to drift his lips along her shoulder, over the top of her chest, and to nibble at the base of her neck. She was letting him see her. The real her. Whatever her true name was, that woman was shining through past the one who had taken up her place to defend against all the pain. He knew how that went...and right now, holding her and kissing her was not the soldier. It was Jack. And he wanted to ensure she knew that.

Another soft gasp left him as she began to press her lips over his scars, eyes shutting and a shiver coursing his body. He could feel warmth left behind where she had kissed him, and his body was only growing more aroused by the moment. It most certainly didn't help when she lifted her hips only to find his erection. He had to bite his lip to stop the moan from escaping, and soon his hips were moving right back against hers. His hands had moved to run over her tights, knowing his own pants were still in the way. A thought began to try to form itself on his lips but then she was kissing him again. His lips seemed to melt perfectly against her own, parting when she took his lower with her teeth. But then they were no longer sweet but hungry actions, his tongue swiping against her mouth and head tilting to deepen it further. His hips circled once more and his hands pressed her all the closer, chests now against each other. He knew after this, he couldn't ever deny both his desire and care for her. But he wouldn't want to. If there was one person on this earth now that would get to see him like this, it'll be her. No regrets on that.

The plan was to tease. Sombra was supposed to just play around, joke, even get him hot and bothered right now. And maybe she was, at least she succeeded in being turned off herself, though it was his fault. But to actually leave Jack's lap.. Now that wasn't what she originally wanted. Some clothes on, some clothes off. A night of passion. Raw passion, not emotional passion. And yet, fate had other plans in mind. Because right now, it wasn't enough to have his pants down by his knees or her panties hanging off of one ankle, if it came to it. No, she wanted to see all of him, inside and out. And how hypocritical of her, too! For years, she told herself it was pointless. Other people were so stupid and so easily manipulated. There was no one who'd be worth getting to know unless it was for the sole purpose of exploiting them. Friends, none. Lovers? Occasionally, but only for one night stands. Relationships, though: never. Never get close to anyone because there was never a reason to.

And now...there was. The man in front of her was supposed to be her rival, playing for the other side, but he was so much more. Sombra wanted to see his body, every single inch of it, and kiss the other scars she had not yet met. It was impossible for her to feel this way for a man she'd known for two months and spoken to for two days, but here she was. Dare she say...falling in love? No that couldn't be right. Love was a foreign feeling to her, never felt never will be felt. So then why was her face hot and her stomach fluttering? Why did her knees feel weak and her legs like jelly? Why did she have the overwhelming desire to kiss him until he smiled and why did his kisses make her feel warm and fuzzy like some teenager instead of a grown woman?

Pulling back from his lips, she pressed a hand to his chest and tried to catch her breath, maybe because she'd gotten too much into the kiss. "Jack," Okay so she couldn't get enough of him, as shown by the kiss to his cheek interrupting her sentence, "..I want to see all of you. And I want you to be able to see all of me. No barriers. No clothing in the way." She grinned. "No invisibility." And then Sombra climbed off his lap to stand up. She kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks. Her thumbs hooked in the waistband of both her pants and panties and pulled them down to her ankles so she can step out of them. Now she stood in front of him, bare naked, exposed, and even a little vulnerable. Certain. Certain she wanted him, and certain she wanted to be with him.

Even in the midst of this passion, of this exposure, Jack could feel the Soldier berating him. Warning him. What if this was just a ploy set up by Reyes? What if, right now, the alarms should be sounding but instead he's just going room to room finishing them all off? Sombra would pull a weapon out, then kill him. Maybe a kiss beforehand with a whisper of how much of an idiot he was. He should throw her off. Toss her aside, grab the spare pistol in his locker, and take her down. Then sound the alarm himself, make sure the team was ready and...and...

No. Jack wouldn't let this paranoia get to him forever. It had been festering so long. So deep. Ana had said a few times that he'd lost sight of why Overwatch was made in the first place. A group to fight so that the world may live. He couldn't stay at war with everyone forever...He couldn't keep everything back. If he stopped living, he'd stop truly fighting. If he could let someone in, if he could let Sombra in...She'd be a better reason to fight. When he was pinned down, ready to give up and die...He could hear her speaking to him. See her smile. Feel her touch. And know he had something to come back to, besides just more war. It was in that moment, he knew he needed her. Not just in the physical sense, but emotional. She'd snuck herself into this base and right past his guard, and now he couldn't very well imagine not having her. The Soldier cursed her for this. Damned her even. Wanted to tell her she had made him weak. Jack wanted to tell her she had made him truly strong.

Another shiver trailed through him at even just the kiss to his cheek, his own lips pressing against her jaw as she spoke. But he slowed to a stop as her words came, and he could tell where it was leading to. His breath caught as she moved off of him, warmth that he had never want to let go suddenly away from him. But his eyes followed her hands as she undressed in front of him, and he couldn't stop himself from whispering 'Heaven on Earth..' at the sight of her. Sombra was...gorgeous. Stunning. Why the hell a woman like her felt any kind of attraction to an old man like him...He'd not get it. But he wouldn't complain. So he gave her a look over a couple times, not caring how obvious it was, before starting to stand himself. His chest was already exposed, but the combat pants and boots had been kept on. So, he bent to unlace the shoes quickly, slipping out of them and kicking them to the side. Then, with a deep breath, he slid down the pants and boxers beneath all in one go. They'd waited long enough, and he wouldn't waste time with a tease. Despite his age and experience, he felt a flush crawling across his face as he stood before her. Arousal showing, scars littered over his body, and a slight sense of...unfamiliarity. "I...am usually only undressed for showers. Otherwise...armored. All the time. Nobody's seen me like this in a long time, Sombra. Except you now."

Unlike Overwatch, Talon had no integrity. The agency itself didn't care about it's agents, just what they could do and the abilities they possessed. It was all about power, everything was about power at the end of the day. When she was in Los Muertos (something she's have to eventually reveal to Jack once the opportunity presented itself), she climbed the ranks solely off of how quickly she could kill and steal. Her hard-drive was a major asset, and if it wasn't for her skill in technology, she wouldn't have survived so long as she had. Really, when she was in Talon headquarters, they were supposed to stick around for each other but they were so distant. Sombra tried to bring some life to their missions but the other two were such sticks in the mud. They didn't even converse unless it had to do with direct orders or upcoming missions. Other than that, everyone split up and did their own thing.

The agency wouldn't care if she was in a relationship, until they figured out how to use her against her spouse. If it was for their own gain, they wouldn't care how deeply in love she was. Her superiors would force her to turn on him in a second. Or they might kill her. But disobedience just wasn't an option. After all, they had no qualms about reconditioning Widowmaker into killing her husband and becoming an emotionless agent. What would they do to Sombra if her relationship was made public, especially with him being 'Soldier 76'. Maybe Talon didn't know his true identity, as that happened to be information she researched for herself. Sombra wanted to know the backstory of every member, or as much as she could find on the internet. It took several hospital records, security camera tap-ins, and full body comparisons for her to peace together who Soldier 76 really was. But she didn't give that to her bosses. If they didn't ask for it, she didn't provide. Knowledge had a price. Although now, she wouldn't give him up for all the power in the world. That's how she knew her heart belonged to him. His initials may as well have been engraved there.

When he undressed, she took her time in looking. Observing. Absorbing him in her gaze. "And I love every inch of you, Jack." She took her steps closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other's as she bent her head down and kissed every scar she could reach. "Your body is a work of art. Muy hermoso." She felt the sudden urge to hide her body and forced herself to keep her arms at her sides. Sombra's spine was metal, with a purple glow to it in between areas. It was the source of her power, the source of her strength. It was a constant reminder of her past. And now she was exposing it to Jack.

Part of Jack wondered if the whole...illicit nature of what they were doing drove the excitement further. It had to be part of it. If anyone on their team found out that not only had Sombra broken into the base with no on the wiser but him...and not only had he let her be? Then damn well kissed her and took her to his room? He'd be questioned. He'd be forced out. Not as if he hadn't worked on his own before. The Soldier had kept himself away from the others with a mask and coldness. If he had to leave the team he led, the team he wished to see truly protecting the world again...would she be worth it? There was some debate within him on that. Overwatch could do good. Some truly fantastical good. But if it meant staying as just the Soldier when with her he could be Jack? He'd fight for that. For her. No matter who told him it was wrong.

He'd make sure they understood though. Sombra hadn't 'hacked' him. She hadn't seduced. Well. Maybe a little seduction. But he had known it. She didn't pry information from him, didn't manipulate him into doing some dirty work. She had come with cocoa and a smile. With soft words and soft touches. The coldness he had worked so hard on putting in front of others had melted away so easily with her. How could he not want her? How could he think of this as 'wrong'? Maybe wrong in that their teams want each other dead...but nothing had felt quite so right as this. That's how he'd defend it if it ever came to that. And above all else, he'd make sure she was safe. Nobody on his team would be allowed to touch her for his decisions. If they tried, they would see why so many came to fear Soldier: 76.

Sombra spoke with gentleness he didn't know possible, feeling himself shiver from them alone. Love. God above, he loved her didn't he? Somehow. Somehow he loved her. A grin cracked at the Spanish, and...then it slipped slightly as he saw her spine. Metal. Glow of purple on it. Part of where she got her powers he guessed. But how could a man who's been experimented on, modified, and pushed past the brink of what a human is find disgust in that? Purple was her color after all...so his hand ran beside the metal, brushing against the skin gently, voice soft. "...as are you. An example of gorgeous if I ever saw one...Think you might get me to get the jacket in purple with how much I'm growing to like the color."

A relief flooded through her that she didn't know she needed. His touch gave her a warm fuzzy feeling that she hadn't felt in such a long time. "Si, it would look great on you." Sombra let out a soft laugh. "But I think I like you just the way you are." The fact that he was so comfortable with touching her spine, the metal, the technology that created her new identity, made her want to cry. Happy tears, of course. She broke her old self, she suppressed everything she used to be in order to be strong, in order to survive. And with Jack Morrison here, just holding her in his arms, she felt like she could be both people. The little girl who had nobody but herself to protect and be protected by. The adult who guarded herself from everyone she came in contact with. Jack allowed her to be both, and she never felt more at home.

Sombra reached her hands up to cup his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks lightly before she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. With her lips pressed to his, she couldn't help from putting all her emotions to it. Her passion, her warmth, her over-joy at finding someone who could love and see through her. All of it. Her vulnerability, and fear for what was to come, but the confidence that they were going to do just fine. No matter what hit them, somehow she knew they could handle it. If Talon found out about them, she'd figure out a way to escape before they tried to hurt him. Never before did she ever have a conscious about the things she did, but he made her want to do good, if only to make him proud.

Pulling away, she lowered her fingers down to intertwine with his, gently tugging him over to his bed. They'd waited long enough. And sex was about to mean so much more than just sex. For her, they were about to, as cliche as it sounded, make love. Though she knew so little, she trusted him more than she trusted herself. That kind of raw emotion struck her, scared her, and made her want him more than ever.

Jack could feel the tension leaving her at those words and his touch. It was obvious that the spine was a point of sensitivity for her. How could it not be? This world had protests, assassinations, wars...all over technology. If someone was to see a woman who had been wired with some kind of enhancement like this, there could be so many reactions. Disgust, anger, betrayal...but all Jack could see was her. Sombra. Something that had happened to her to make her who she is now, but that was a good thing to him. Who she was now was someone he wanted to hold in the night. Someone he wanted to kiss and whisper soft words for only her to hear. Someone that he could take his mask off around...both physically and mentally.

A soft smile appeared as her hands moved to hold his face, nose nuzzling against her wrist as her thumbs stroked his cheeks. As their lips met, his eyes closed, and he kissed her back with a growing passion. His hands moved to rub at her back and shoulders, calloused fingers brushing and savoring her skin. She was much softer than the grip of his rifle. Probably as deadly, but not with him. He preferred to hold her. Definitely. The kiss only reaffirmed what he decided. That no matter what happens, he would protect her. He'd break through any holding cell, past through any defenses, and through any person if they dared to hurt her. Even if it killed him. He'd prefer it not though. How could she kiss him in thanks if he died? He laughed to himself on the inside at that, still surprised she could get him joking in any way like this.

Now came the point they had built towards. If this had just been a couple of enemies working off some built up sexual tension, he wouldn't feel the jitters in his stomach. But it was far more now. She was important to him. Far too important. What if all the changes in his body hurt her somehow during this? What if he couldn't do well enough? But...he had a feeling she was about to enjoy this solely because it was with him. As that's how he felt about it himself. His hands held tight as she led them back to his bunk, and he slowly sat himself back down onto it. With a clearing of his throat, he looked up at her...slowly, letting his eyes trail over her chest before meeting her eyes. "...Now. Where were we?"

It was insane how much they've changed from a couple of weeks. Sombra used to view him as just a target. Someone on the opposite side of the fence. Someone naive enough to believe this world was full of do-gooders. She had files on every agent of Overwatch stored into her hard-drive with everything from their known weakness to their overwhelming strengths, and even the knowledge of who they were before they joined this organization. She spent a good amount of time collecting every digital folder. Headlines, articles, video clips, interviews. Everything was piled together. Half of her knowledge was for Talon's files, the rest was for hers and hers alone.

But she was going to have to delete Jack's. If his information got into the wrong hands (ironically, she was supposed to be the wrong hands), she'd be devastated. Their relationship has changed. From strangers to lovers. From enemies to...this. She wanted to spend her life with him, have walks with him, endless kisses and coffee dates. Sombra wanted to do everything a normal couple could do, except..they weren't normal. She was fucked up and damaged, she erased every part of her old self. Jack was physically changed, and mentally exhausted. And that was okay. They could be not-normal together. And everything would be fine.

Sombra caressed his cheek with her thumb, leaning down to kiss his lips briefly. Then she slowly climbed on top of him, her hips straddling his. She lifted herself up, positioning her slit over the tip of his erection. Looking back into his eyes, Sombra bit her bottom lip and murmured, "Are you ready?"

Part of his mind that focused on more serious matters at all times was now trying to figure out how he would deal with her in field work. Information about her was scarce, and the standing order was to apprehend. If she resists, to kill. But he couldn't do that now. He knows he couldn't. If he saw her in the field...he'd simply have to find a way to separate the two from the group. A small shudder went up his spine at the train of thought that could lead to, but he resisted imagining that. It would...well. In the current situation, only speed things along. But it would be to protect her out there. Not...have some rendezvous on a mission.

Perhaps if someone else reported information on her, was slating some mission to take her down, Jack would volunteer. And even insist he do this alone. After all, his visor could see through her cloak. Say that he would make the most sense to take her down. Jack had history working in her area, after all. God...listen to him. Coming up with a plan in relation to her that wasn't about taking her down. But keeping her safe...with part of it planning for more nights like this. But he couldn't stop that now. He was too far gone. If she revealed this to be some plan to manipulate him, he couldn't even see himself getting angry. A kiss from her and it'd all be forgiven. Sombra had gotten past his defenses, and he never wanted to put them up for her again.

Jack melted slightly as her lips returned to him once more, shivering in anticipation as she straddled his hips. He shifted to help her better align herself, hands moving to rub across her hips. His eyes traveled up her body before looking back to her, nodding slowly. Jack leaned in, and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, whispering to her. "Don't think I was for you...but I'm glad. Now...come on. I'm not getting any younger."

"Could've fooled me, señor." She let out a soft chuckle, but the nerves were back and it reflected in her voice. There was just the hint of some shakiness when she spoke. All the trust she was putting into him was making her nervous, but not in a bad way. It wasn't like she was having second thoughts or any doubt, not at all. In fact, she was sure now more than ever that this was meant to be. As cliché as it sounded, Sombra truly believed they were fated to be together. And she was never one for the idea of 'fate' or 'destiny'.

But there was no denying the chemistry between them, and some part of her wondered if it was always there.

Looking down at him, Sombra smiled and bit her bottom lip, beginning to descend until she felt the tip of his length poke her. She lowered herself further, slowly feeling him fill her up until he bottomed out. And then she let out a shaky breath. Needless to say, Sombra was definitely wet enough.

Jack smirked at that, but it slowly changed into a warm smile. She was nervous...suppose that made sense. He was too. So his hand slowly moved to stroke the back of her head, the other rubbing at her shoulders. This was a moment that was defining them. Two people who should never truly connect to one another, breaking past all walls and boundaries. Two people that, by all reasonable rules, shouldn't fall for one another. Yet here he was, staring at her as if she was the most important thing on earth. Well...to be fair, right now? She was. Without a doubt.

Looking back on any conflicts the two had, he wondered if quips thrown his way had been flirting. Or any time he didn't quite hit the shot when he knew he should, was it part of him holding back for her? Those were thoughts to worry about later. This...this moment now...It was everything.

When she began to descend upon him, a shudder ran through him. His head pressed into her neck as he began to kiss and nip at her skin, hands gripping tight. Once she was down all the way, a groan of her name left his lips. His arms wrapped around her to press their bodies close, lips dragging up to her ear. Jack gives a few tugs, voice strained against her. "Look...look at you...years nobody has gotten me to...to act like this...and you just swoop in...with...with that damn pretty face of yours...soft words...and now I don't want a night without you."

"Neither do I," She moaned out breathlessly. In this moment, she felt connected to him. Her walls fell down, and as she rode him, she herself fell further and harder for the man behind the mask. A night of passion, with moans and groans mixing together. Hair pulling, shoulder biting, the sound of skin on skin slapping bouncing off the walls. His name in her lips and her name on his. And eventually, they wore each other out. Sombra fell asleep on his chest with their heartbeats in tune with the other. It wasn't until morning that they had to deal with the consequence of their recklessness, not that they cared.

Jack was the first to awaken, stiffening up the moment he felt another person's presence. It was pure habit, but when he remembered the woman on top of him, he relaxed. He stroked a strand of hair away from her face, but the touch stirred her awake, eyelids fluttering open. "Mmwhattimeisit?" She mumbled out at once, quick to close her eyes again in favor of another few minutes of rest.

"From the bright light shining in, I'd say we slept in and it's trouble-o-clock." A slight chuckle.

"Of course…" Sneaking out wouldn't be an issue. Getting out of bed was.

"Come on Sombra, we've got to get going eventually." Trying to be the rationale of the two, he kissed the top of her head and gently nudged her. But all it did was get her to blush.

"..." She grew quiet, though she was wide awake. Burying her face against his chest, Sombra blew out a soft sight. "..Olivia. My name is Olivia. I use Sombra to protect myself but..Well… after last night, I felt I finally found someone I can trust in." This was a major risk for her. She hasn't used her birth name since she was a teenager, but it looks like she made the right decision.

Jack pressed another kiss to her head and wrapped his arms around her smaller body. "Olivia, then. We've got to get going. Unless, of course you want to go for another round." He smirked. "What is that, seven now?"

Sitting up slightly, she grinned. "Only if you get us coffee first."


End file.
